Nylon: Treasures of an Ancient Sith Lord
by FizzyGirl
Summary: A young spacer and slave must save Tatooine's main water supply from the schemes of a greedy tomb raider. Request.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Based on an episodes of an animated Television series. Request.

* * *

Chapter One

The landing on Tatooine was rougher than expected. For most of the trip the only organic occupant had been awake, checking the order and the cargo, making sure everything was accurate. This wasn't the first time she'd gotten a large contract but this was how she usually handled them. It was better to see to things herself rather than place the responsibility to anyone else.

The Red Dwarf Stinger quickly settled on the sandy planet and she paused momentarily, glancing through the front view port of the cockpit. It was quite early in the morning and from the pilots seat she could only see one person. With an indifferent shrug, she got up and started to head for the exit. But she didn't get past the doorway when she stopped, noticing that her droid, RA, hadn't moved. A tiny smile and faint sigh emitted from her lips as she moved forward and leaned against her chair.

"What's the matter, RA?" asked Murata.

"Nothing, mistress," the droid replied astutely before standing.

"Good, let's go," said Murata, giving a single wave with her hand.

On the way out, Murata grabbed a few things she knew were needed and together, she and RA stepped off the ship and onto the dry sand. On the second, more thorough glance, Murata saw that there were four other people around the Mos Eisley spaceport, along with a bunch of seemingly inactive droids.

A glare of cerise red hit her eyes as a cold hand touched her arm making Murata turn and she watched as a green-skinned Rodian approached them. He was wearing loose fitting beige pants and an oversized white tunic that reached just past his knees. Even from where she stood, Murata could tell that his black eyes were focused on her. In silence, she stood firm, her fingers twitching slightly in anticipation.

"Welcome to Mos Eisley," he said rather politely. "I am Chaalo."

Relief flooded Murata and for a second, surprise showed through on her face before she hid it. By species she knew what most Rodians were capable of and how quickly situations could get out of control. But this one almost seemed different. His voice was soft and his mannerisms were introverted. It was startling to witness it first-hand.

"Nice to meet you," said Murata, wanting to keep things civil. "I have a delivery to the Lucky Despot."

"Very good," said Chaalo. "We should discuss the fee to dock your ship here."

"Sure," said Murata, nodding once before looking to her droid and lowering her voice. "RA, go get those other droids and instruct them to unload the cargo to the docking area."

The protocol droid gave only slight acknowledgement of his assigned task and he quickly shuffled over to the other droids. Murata instantly placed her attention back on the Rodian who was still watching her with feigned interest. Of the two things she took from the ship on the way out, one was a pouch which she pulled off her belt. As she opened it, the coins inside jingled slightly.

"How much?" asked Murata plainly.

"Five hundred," replied Chaalo instantly.

Disbelief hit Murata. That was twice as much as it had been the last time she visited Tatooine but that it had been a while ago. The coins hit each other as she tipped the pouch and poured them into her free hand. When it amounted to five hundred credits, she handed them over and Chaalo turned and walked away, heading towards the next docking space where a ship was currently landing. Murata passively wondered if the other pilot would be as understanding.

The mechanical sounds of the droids were heard behind her as they walked between the ship and docking area but Murata didn't supervise. Instead, she watched as two young Twi'leks conversed just outside the open gate while a male Askajian passed through, looking as though he knew exactly where he was going. Murata watched him with slight interest until he was gone from sight and she exhaled deeply, waiting for the unloading to be finished.

With her mind on it, Murata thought about the current job. The person the delivery was for she had never met but she knew the woman was a Whiphid rumoured to have a short temper. In her line of work, Murata had come across some questionable people and most she never had a problem with. All she hoped was that this job would be easy. After the last one, she needed it.

"Mistress," said RA, coming to stand at her side. "All cargo has been unloaded and the ship secure. We can leave as soon as you're ready."

"I'm ready," said Murata, not skipping a beat.

The spaceport was quickly behind them and they walked through the familiar streets of Mos Eisley. The further they walked, the busier the streets became and Murata's hand twitched again, this time coming to rest on the blaster at her hip. This definitely wasn't her first visit and she knew how dangerous it could be here. Whenever she visited, she made sure to have a weapon close by.

It wasn't long before they reached Outer Curved Street and headed south. A little way ahead of them Murata watched as two Saurins struggled with a dewback that wasn't interested in carrying their gear. Murata supressed the urge to giggle even as they passed, turning onto Kerner Plaza.

"You shouldn't have to do this in person, Mistress," said RA. "This planet is not safe."

"Relax, RA," said Murata, noticing the worry in his mechanical voice. "We've been here before. Just a short walk, a short, hopefully pleasant conversation and we'll be gone."

They soon walked past the open air bazaar that was empty. A few merchants ahead were settling up, Murata eyed food at one and jewellery at another as they went Curved Street was there next road and they walked to the end, coming to Dune Street. Halfway down, Murata slowed somewhat, sensing trouble as two male Twi'leks argued, both of them standing beside a closed shop. RA instinctively moved closer to Murata but she barely noticed as her hand tightened on the blasters grip.

They managed to walk by without being noticed but Murata looked back a couple of times to be sure, watching as the argument seemed to escalate. They soon turned another corner before anything happened though and their destination was right in front of them at the end of the road.

The stairs leading to the entrance of the Lucky Despot was high but it was open. They came into the reception area. It was slightly more run down than Murata was expecting. The walls were painted an olive green that was faded and chipped, small pieces of it sprinkled along the floor boards creaked beneath Murata's boots and she turned once, continuing to look around. A landscape picture hang on the wall opposite them but Murata didn't recognise the planet. The reception desk was unattended but it wasn't long before they were approached.

"I am Lady Valarian's majordomo. State your business here."

A Gran wearing dull, light red robes stood a few feet, his face set and his eyes hard. Murata gave a sideways glance at her droid but she quickly cleared her throat. "My name is Murata Ichi. I have a delivery for Lady Valarian."

"I will inform her of your arrival," said the Gran in a monotone voice. "It would be appreciated if you waited either here or in the café."

"That won't be a problem," said Murata.

The Gran seemed to look between Murata and RA before he turned and walked away. Murata waited a moment before she headed further into what was once a ship. She cocked her head to the side and headed into a wide open area. RA followed her and they passed a closed door that looked as though it led to an office. Towards the left corner was a counter and in the centre were a few round tables and chairs. At first glance, it looked more like a cantina.

Murata took a seat at one of the tables and RA took the chair beside her. The Lucky Despot looked as though it had seen much better days. The walls into the café were grey but patches of it were dark as though the previous colour had been painted over. The lights embedded in the ceiling were on but were almost unnoticeable from the natural light that came in from the two wide arched windows on either side.

"Would you like something while you wait?"

Murata turned to see who had spoken. A young, female Twi'lek stood there, looking down at her expectantly. She had pale blue skin and faint blue eyes. She was wearing a plain black skirt that hugged her thighs and a white top that had an intricate design in the left hand corner, the entire thing silver. It wasn't something Murata recognised but she did find it pretty.

"I wouldn't mind a ruby bliel," said Murata.

The Twi'lek said nothing but smiled and nodded once before she went behind the counter. In the seat beside her, she watched as RA shifted. From one glance she could tell he was nervous. In truth, she felt it as well, but this was far from her first job. She would have thought he'd get used to it eventually.

"Don't show them your nervous," said Murata quietly. "We're just delivering ice, nothing more. Simple and easy transaction."

"I wish I had your confidence, Mistress," said RA.

"Look, I know you're worried but there's nothing to worry about," said Murata. "I don't sense any danger here and as soon as we're done we'll go back to the ship and leave."

The sound of soft footsteps neared them and Murata turned her head. The young Twi'lek was heading back towards them and she placed a clear glass on the table in front of Murata. Instantly, Murata recognised the red liquid that filled it. The last time she came to Tatooine, she tried the drink and loved it at first sip.

"Thank you," said Murata.

Again, the Twi'lek smiled and walked away. Murata picked up the drink and took a long sip. The drink was gooey, sweet and cold. It was perfect. Murata took a couple more quick sips before putting it back on the table. This was the one part of deliveries she wasn't very fond of. Waiting. She was always waiting for the client to be ready and sometimes they'd keep her waiting for hours.

"Murata? I'm Lady Valarian's assistant. She will see you now."

Murata turned at the new voice, seeing a slender Chiss wearing a flattering, floor-length raspberry gown. The hem and shoulder was decorated with two strips of gold embroidery. The fringe of her sleek black hair was pulled back and secured into place with a silver clip. She stood tall with both hands clasped in front of her and a tiny but soft smile pulled at her light blue lips.

Murata and RA both stood up and moved to follow. "You may bring your drink with you."

Murata clutched the glass in her right hand and they preceded in following the Chiss past the other tables and chairs and behind a junction in the wall that she hadn't noticed. She thought the entire back wall was one piece. The Chiss knocked on the only door they came to and there was a quick response on the other side which told them to enter.

"Lady Valarian, this is Murata Ichi. She's here for the delivery of ice you ordered."

"Yes, of course," said Valarian, standing up from behind her desk. "Thank you, Siri. You can leave."

The Chiss assistant left without a word and Murata quickly focused her attention on the Whiphid. She was easily twice her height which was a little intimidating. The room altered the feeling and Murata watched, feeling slightly nervous, as Valarian moved out from behind her desk and moved towards a couple of armchairs that sat beside a curtain-less window.

"Join me," said Valarian, offering one of the armchairs.

Without hesitation, Murata walked over and sat down, noticing that RA instantly followed and stood to the side, just behind her. Valarian smiled as she sat in the other and Murata, despite being hit with the strong scent of a perfume, took the small opportunity to look the Whiphid over. She was wearing a plain, sleeveless blue dress and on the end of each tusk was a jewel, one blue, the other yellow. Her golden fur was clean and tinted with a shade of red and the ends had been recently curled upwards.

"When our mutual acquaintance set this up I was unaware that you're just a child," said Valarian bluntly. "Not that it's a problem, of course."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Murata, feeling somewhat relieved. "I've had the ice unpacked and it's waiting in the docking area near my ship, Red Dwarf."

"Excellent," said Valarian. "I will send some of people to pick it up shortly. Forgive me, child but my curiosity is getting the better of me. Why are you doing deliveries all over the galaxy?"

"I need the money," said Murata honestly. "I also enjoy travelling. My parents are gone. It's just me and my droid now."

A new look overcame the blank expression across Valarian's face but it was evidently one of pride. "I have never had a child work for me in any capacity but I am glad that it has gone smoothly. I am willing to pay you fifty thousand for the ice. That's five thousand for each block."

"Sounds fair," said Murata, keeping her emotions in check, taking an extended sip of her drink.

The amount was better than she had expected. The conversation fell flat as Valarian's attention fell on the communicator around her wrist. With one, long, wide finger she pressed a button on it once and it beeped twice. But it seemed to end there as Valarian said nothing into it. It was only moments before the door creaked open and the Gran appeared, his gaze immediately focused on his employer. He stepped into the room but he approached Murata, holding out a small case.

"The payment," said Valarian, confirming Murata's thoughts. "Thank you, Yoan."

The Gran majordomo left, closing the door behind him. Murata placed the case in her lap, not bothering to open it. Valarian shot a surprised look at the young girl but she remained in silence as she leaned back in the armchair, lying her arms across each rest. Her gaze stayed on Murata. She almost felt as though there was more to say.

"Are you not going to open it?"

"No need," said Murata. "Our mutual acquaintance spoke highly of you, said that you were a fair employer. I trust you."

"That's nice to hear, child," said Valarian, smiling. "I think that concludes our business. Unless there is anything else…?"

When Murata stood up so did Valarian. At first she turned to leave before a question came to mind. "Just one thing, out of my own curiosity. What is the ice for?"

"I plan to sell most of it," said Valarian. "The rest I plan to use in my inner is my homeworld. I miss it and as much as I've become accustomed to Tatooine's heat, I still find myself longing for the cold. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," said Murata, smiling. "Thank you."

"I look forward to doing business with you in the future," said Valarian, turning her back on Murata and heading for her desk. "By the way, the drink is on the house."

With RA behind her, Murata left Valarian's office and they left the Lucky Despot. She finished her drink on the way out and placed on the table they had sat heat hit Murata hard and in silence, they started their walk back to the ship. It was a couple hours from lunch time and Murata noticed the difference between early morning and now. There were many more people around, making the market area crowded.

As they walked, Murata barely saw any faces, her body walking automatically as her mind was elsewhere. The last time she came to Tatooine was to see an ally, a friend and she hadn't seen him since. Thinking about it now made her feel guilty. Despite the demands delivering placed on her, she knew she should make an effort to keep in contact with people and this friend was definitely no exception.

"RA, we have to make a stop," said Murata, stopping abruptly.

The droid froze at Murata's words and he turned, the cerise plating glaring in the bright sunlight. Even before a word came out of his mouth, Murata knew there were strong objections coming her way. It always happened when she changed her mind or when things didn't go as planned.

"M-"

"I know," said Murata, holding up a hand to silence him just as he started to speak. "I said we'd leave as soon as the deal was done but there is someone I would like to see before we leave. But don't worry, we're leaving Mos Eisley. Come on, we have to see when the next shuttle departs."

Murata changed directions and for a moment RA watched, seemingly in disbelief at the change of plans. But he soon followed, deciding it was best not to argue. They headed towards the terminus without another word passing between them.

* * *

The city of Arnthout was aesthetically similar to Mos Eisley but it was much smaller. There were a few official buildings near a small residential area and it was mostly shops and few market stalls that took up much of the settlement. It was just about the middle of the day when Murata and RA stepped off the shuttle along with a few other passengers and instantly, everyone went their separate ways. Murata exhaled sharply at the heat as it felt hotter and she gestured to RA to follow and he did, still in silence.

"Do you remember Vesat?" asked Murata as they wandered down the main street.

There was a pause before the droid answered. "The Harch that once rescued you?"

"You mean us," said Murata, giving a sly sideways glance. "But yes, him. He lives here. Runs quite a successful business, a diner, I think."

The two companions walked down another couple of streets before they arrived at the right place. Murata glanced through the window and despite not being sure, she could have sworn she saw someone familiar. Just before entering Murata took a step back and looked up at the dusty sign; Diner's Delight. Murata smiled faintly as she shook her head. Only her old friend could come up with such a name.

"Hello, how may I assist you?"

The question had addressed Murata before the glass door had even closed behind them. Before them stood a young Twi'lek with violet coloured skin. She was wearing a bright pink bikini, flat sandals and a black collar around her neck. For a moment Murata stared at the girls brassiere, feeling somewhat stunned by the amazing ruby jewel that hung down the middle of it. Murata quickly remembered herself and cleared her throat, meeting the Twi'leks grey eyes.

"I'm here to see Vesat," she explained clearly. "He's an old friend."

The Twi'lek smiled and turned to face the kitchen, taking a few steps towards it. "Master Vesat," she called. "You have a young visitor."

Murata smiled as Vesat poked his head out from in the kitchen. "Ah, Murata!" he called happily.

A tall, male Harch stepped out from within the kitchen. Murata watched as he came closer and she looked him over. He was wearing a plain white shirt, suitable for his six arms and a long grey trousers. As soon as he reached her, she was grabbed and pulled her into a constricting hug, four his hands patting her lightly on the back. Murata instantly returned the hug, just as happy to see him as he was to see her.

"It's been a while," stated Vesat. "I thought you'd forgotten about this old timer."

"Of course not," said Murata, when the hug ended. "I was here on business and…"

"Unusual for you to have business on Tatooine, isn't it?" interrupted Vesat, seeming surprised.

"I do a lot of business… everywhere really," said Murata, chuckling breathily as she felt lost for words.

"Well… not the safest place to be," concluded Vesat. "I take it your business is finished?"

"Yes," said Murata.

"Good," said Vesat, clapping four of his hands together. "It's lunch time and you must be hungry. Reblog, take over in the kitchen. Murata, come sit with me."

The stir of noise that sound in the kitchen turned Murata's head and she watched as an Ortolan stumbled around, muttering to himself. The only thing Murata could see was his white shirt and grubby cooking apron that was covered in an oily substance. On the other side of the diner was two customers that were sitting together, being served by a Twi'lek with lemon yellow skin. She was wearing a bikini similar to the other but hers was a bright teal blue and tiny beads hung off the brassiere rather than a jewel in the centre.

Beside the kitchen, a door opened and a small astromech droid rolled out and by them carrying a tray of drinks on his head, accompanied by a male Wroonian who was wearing nothing but a simple undergarment. It was white and the fabric looked as though it had been tightly twisted before placed on his body. It left the rest of him exposed and Murata could see how the diner did so well, having him and the Twi'leks walking around with barely anything on.

"Sit," said Vesat.

Murata slid into the booth and RA plopped down beside her. The booth seats were laid with a soft red cushion and the tables were glass and wholly spotless. Vesat pushed himself in and sat opposite Murata and after a wave from him, the Twi'lek who had greeted them, sat down next to him.

"This is Mylin," said Vesat. "She's my favourite. Meet Murata and her droid RA-S15."

"It's nice to meet you," said Mylin. "And please, ignore him. He says we're all his favourites."

Murata smiled. "Nice to meet you as well," she said earnestly. "So, who are the other favourites?"

"Ellia, she's the one serving the couple down there," said Vesat, pointing behind him. "Drea is in the back, cleaning the security droids. She'll be out soon. The hunk that walked past you is Olog and don't get any ideas young lady."

"I wasn't thinking anything," said Murata, holding her laughter.

"Good," said Vesat, pulling out a menu and waving at something else in the diner. "What would you like for lunch?"

Murata released hold of the case and placed it between her leg and the wall before taking the menu and giving it a quick glance over. "I don't know. What would you recommend?"

"The ahrisa is particularly good," boasted Vesat, as a serving droid on wheels pulled up at their table. "But maybe it might be a little spicy for you…"

"Nonsense," said Murata. "I'll have the ahrisa."

"I'll have the same," said Vesat, dismissing the droid.

"So, tell me how you've been," said Vesat. "It's been a couple years since I've seen you. I'm sure you had a some adventures."

"Yeah… a few," said Murata coyly. "Maybe you should tell me about yours first and how you've been since I last saw you."

Briefly, Vesat's eyes narrowed as he looked at his young friend. "Be lucky you're cute," said Vesat. "But be warned. It won't last." The Harch merely got a poke of Murata's tongue at him before he spoke again. "I know you think I've gotten soft since opening a diner but I've had a few run-ins with people. The last was on Coruscant. I was trading and almost got on the wrong side of mean looking Wookiee."

"That doesn't count," said Murata, pointing a finger at him. "Everyone one knows the undercity of Coruscant is a dangerous place."

"This diner was in the sights of a gang here on Tatooine. Weequays mostly. Thugs, all of them," spat Vesat. "Olog took them down singlehanded."

"What happened?" asked Murata, clearly interested.

"It was just after lunch," started Vesat. "Customers were slowly filing out after the rush and a group of Weequays and a couple Twi'leks busted in, demanding money and alcohol and whatever they could carry that was valuable or useful to them. The leader, had a brutish expression, got right in my face and jammed his gun into one of my eyes. It was then Olog appeared from within the kitchen and took them down."

For a moment, Murata stared at her old friend, wondering if he was making this up. "I thought they were armed?"

"They were," insisted. "After Olog attacked the first one, he was then armed too. Took them down without any fuss and dropped the gun once he was done."

"Wow," said Murata.

"Now, little one," said Vesat. "I'm certain your life is far more interesting than mine of late. Spill."

Murata shifted on the seat, hearing the case hit the wall lightly. "Well…" she said, giving it some thought. "About six months after I last saw you I had a slight malfunction on my ship and had a rough landing on Arkania. The ground was hard and cold and there was nothing but rolling mountains of white as far as the eye could see. RA couldn't leave the ship or his circuits would freeze and I couldn't see anything worth walking towards."

"Must have been scary," said Vesat.

"It was," admitted Murata. "It was the first time something had ever really gone wrong with my ship. I was about to send out a distress call when I heard a ship approaching. It was a shuttle actually and two male Arkanians asked if I needed assistance. They helped me fix the ship so it would at least get to the city. I fixed it up, stayed a couple nights and left."

Across from her Vesat leaned on the table, closer to her. "Tell me another."

Murata smiled broadly as she racked her brain, trying to think of a story exciting enough for Vesat. From the Harch's own past experiences, he was hard to please when it came to tell stories. As Murata thought, she saw the side kitchen door open and a third Twi'lek stepped out. She was just as young and beautiful as the other two with midnight blue skin. The bikini was vibrant white, both pieces adorned with white beads that sparkled even in natural light.

"Last year I had a shipment of weapons to deliver to a bounty hunter on Ord Mantell," said Murata. "The bounty hunter, a Zygerrian named Verun, ordered the weapons from a friend on Nar Shaddaa. I landed and delivered them where I supposed to. He was different to any Zygerrian I've ever met. He was on edge and jumpy. It wasn't long before another bounty hunter jumped out, with a few others and a fight broke out. I hid and it was over in seconds. One of them found me and wanted to know how I knew Verun. I told them I was just doing my job. They gave me a few credits and told me to get lost."

"You could have been killed," said Vesat, shocked. "What about the credits Verun gave you."

"I kept them," said Murata with a shrug. "I still did the job after all and the other bounty hunters never asked about it."

Vesat's body jiggled as he bellowed with laughter. "That's my girl," he said proudly. With barely a sound Mylin gracefully got up from the booth and headed towards the kitchen. "Ah, lunch must be ready. Would you like a drink, Murata?"

"Water is fine," she answered with a smile.

With two plates in her hands, Mylin came back to the table and placed one in front of Murata and the other in front of Vesat before she sat back down. The smell hit Murata before she looked down at the ahrisa. Carefully, she broke off a piece with her fingers and popped it into her mouth. The outside was slightly crunchy while the middle was soft. The spices were strong and Murata inhaled sharply but it still tasted good and just as she remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was irrelevant where you stood on the planet of Tatooine. The sun scorched flatlands stretched far beyond the distance, further than any eyes could possibly see. The twins suns burned brightly in the clear, blue sky, illuminating the desolate wastelands. Far from any settlements, with nothing but sand for miles, there was a barely explored canyon and a lone standing cliff wall that hadn't yet been excavated.

A tall, male Rattataki by the name of Lord Kozney Bozney stood underneath a wide, white umbrella with a wooden reclining chair just behind him. A thick, sculpted black moustache sat underneath his nose, keeping his top lip from view. A pair of tan coloured pants and long sleeved shirt covered his plump frame while sandy brown leather boots protected his wide feet, the tips of the laces on each hovering just above the ground. His bare, bold head could be seen as the wide brimmed hat he had was currently sitting on the end of his chair, the top of it slightly squished.

Kozney sighed as he rested his hands upon his hips. It was nearing the middle of the day and the temperature was still rising. This wasn't his first trip to the bleak planet but it was all his dedicated hours of research that led him here again. The idea of an ancient Sith Lord's treasures remaining somewhere in the desert, untouched and unearthed made it almost irresistible.

With another heavy sigh that jostled his belly twice, he sat back down and lounged in his chair, picking up the hat and placing it back on his head as he did so. Beside him on small wooden table were a pile of books that exceeded past his head. With only a slight reach Kozney took the top book off the pile and opened to where he had been reading last. He adjusted his monocle as he studied the picture on the opposite page.

It was of a dark shadowy figure with glowing red eyes. From all of his experience and knowledge Kozney knew that the picture was an inaccurate depiction of the Sith Lord. The biggest thing that had caught Kozney's attention about the Sith, Lord Ramarus, was the reasons why he left the Sith Empire. He had been disillusioned with their ways and left to rule his own world which was Tatooine. This particular Sith Lord also had a love for treasure and knowledge. It was one of the reasons Kozney was here. He saw many similarities between himself and the Sith Lord.

Kozney also had a love of treasure and knowledge and wherever he went in the galaxy, he would grab hold of either that would gain him the things he desired. If he was completely honest within himself he would always choose knowledge over treasure as it normally led to greater riches than silver and gold but there were times when he wasn't able to contain his appetite.

Everything Kozney knew about Ramarus led him here, to this place on Tatooine that had barely been explored and each time he thought about it, excitement rose up within him. The prospect of finding his lost tomb was beyond thrilling to him. The wonders of what he would find in there; books, gold, jewels. Kozney felt his mouth water at all the possibilities.

But if Kozney was honest with himself, he couldn't deny that treasure and knowledge wasn't the only thing he sought from this Sith Lord. Rumours surrounded many of them but the ones about Ramarus sparked his interested more than any other. Kozney let his mind wander on how devious Ramarus must have been. He made his followers believe he had the power to control the Nylon River. It was absurd.

"Ruggar!" shouted Kozney in a demanding voice. "I suggest you pick up the pace. It's just about midday and it's getting hotter," he said, wiping sweat off his brow as a point despite nobody seeing it.

Within the cliff wall was a single, newly dug tunnel that led deep inside a fair way. Inside the tunnel was a slender Mirialan in a red and white striped t-shirt and beige cargo pants that hugged his legs. He had lime green skin, pale green eyes and short but messy dark green hair that was currently sprinkled with sand and dust from the canyon wall.

"Lazy old tub of Hutt fat," said Ruggar bitterly. "If you helped we'd have been done hours ago."

The Mirialan heard his voice echo in the tunnel and with a soft grunt, he turned his head to look towards the entrance. Already, he knew his words had gone unheard as he was too far in and even if they had been heard, he'd been getting an earful right now. It seemed Kozney only had orders to bark at him and nothing else. He had to stop and say something.

Ruggar walked out of the tunnel and got to his feet, brushing the sand off his hands by clapping them together. As hot as it had been in the tunnel, it was even worse out of it. The suns were high up and beat down on him fiercely. When he looked up, through narrowed eyes, he saw his boss, reclining in his chair, looking more relaxed than ever. Swallowing his annoyance, he took a few steps forwards.

"It shouldn't be long now," he said, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "I've dug pretty far in."

There was no response from Kozney as he continued sitting in his chair, looking at his ancient book and Ruggar's shoulders dropped in frustration. As he walked back to the tunnel, he muttered to himself, knowing that he must almost be at the tomb if it really was where he was digging. He knew from experience that most ways into a tomb were only so long.

Back within the tunnel, Ruggar went back to the place he'd been hacking at before was interrupted. After only a few seconds a shuffling noise sounded behind him and he turned, watching as Kozney came toward him. Ruggar instantly went back to work and only a few more moments passed when his hand passed through the rock he cleaved away at. He had reached a hollow space and he stopped, his hand still through the rock before he moved it back and peered through the fist sized gap.

"Shivering sandstorms!" whispered Ruggar excitedly.

Without a word, Kozney was beside him, pushing him out of the hit the side of the tunnel, the rock digging into his back. Nothing more than a mere gasped passed his lips. The surprise remained on Ruggar's face from what he had seen. It was what had kept him from lashing out at the treatment he was getting. He had only gotten a glimpse but what he had been was amazing.

And it was clear on Kozney's face that he saw the same thing. Through the hole he saw a room full of gleaming gold and shimmering silver; treasures covered much of the room, except for the tomb which lay in the middle and a small path that led to it from where they had dug the hole.

For the first time that day, Kozney did something and began to push against the rock, Ruggar quickly coming beside him to help. The fist sized hole quickly become a body sized one and Kozney was first to step into the chamber, the sound of his boots hitting the concrete and echoing off the walls. Ruggar immediately followed him in and went straight into the pile of treasure on his right.

But Kozney didn't even give it a second glance. Instead, he walked towards the granite tomb that lay in the middle of the secret chamber. The lid was clearly intact, proving that he was indeed the first to discover it since it had been sealed after the Sith Lord's death. The question of who sealed it bothered him slightly but the knowledge that the person must surely be dead made him feel a little better.

Kozney didn't stop for long before something caught his eye and he walked around the tomb to get closer. On the floor, between a jewel encrusted crown and a gold staff there was a Sith holocron. It wasn't the first time Kozney had laid eyes upon one, instantly recognising it for what it was. Without hesitation, he picked it up, giving a sideways glance at Ruggar as he did, but the other hadn't noticed anything.

The holocron instantly shimmered to life and it made Kozney smiled. He was only mildly force-sensitive but it was enough. He held it firmly with both hands and brought it closer to his face so he could read it. It was moments like this that made him thankful for the hard work he had put in, in understanding the Sith language. It wasn't an easy thing to learn and it took him years but it had been worth it. As the translated words repeated silently in his head, a fresh look of astonishment rose on his face.

"Thank you, Lord Ramarus," muttered Kozney to himself.

At having the new knowledge with him Kozney put the holocron away and put his attention onto his lackey. Ruggar was still where he was before but now he was stuffing as much treasure as he could into the bag he usually carried with him on each of their expeditions. It wasn't long before Ruggar realised he was being watched.

"I'll never have to dig another hole again," he said excitedly.

"Put everything back where you found it," ordered Kozney. "There's been a change of plans."

Straight away, he saw Ruggar stop what he was doing and the bag in his hand started drooping with the weight inside of it. "But why-"

"Do as I say!" said Kozney loudly.

Ruggar didn't need to be told twice and he started taking everything out of his bag and back to where he originally found them. Satisfied that his order was being followed Kozney walked out of the chamber and Ruggar wasn't far behind. Together they exited the tunnel but didn't walk far away from it, Kozney almost able to ignore the hot sun that still beat down on the planet harshly.

"I found a holocron," announced Kozney proudly. "It could be the key to an even greater power, more than anything I or you could ever imagine." Kozney paused and picked up a shovel that was near the entrance to the tunnel. "But first we have to make a small side trip. Close up the tunnel and we'll be on our way."

A sour expression came over Ruggar's face as he took the shovel and began to close it up. Kozney took a few steps away to give him room and he watched again as the work was being done for him. As soon as it was closed and didn't look as though it had recently been disturbed, both men packed up all their gear and put it into their speeder. Kozney hopped into the driver's seat and once Ruggar was in, they drove off at a high speed, disappearing deeper into the unforgiving desert.

* * *

Two sets of boots echoed against the rock walls as Kozney and Ruggar walked down an ancient stairway. The tunnel looked somewhat similar to the one Ruggar had been working on but the rock here had turned stone cold. Neither one saw anything that definitively informed them of where they were exactly although the Rattataki could take a pretty good guess.

"I don't believe the hype about this Sith Lord," said Ruggar, expanding on his opinion from when they first entered the ancient structure. "It's nonsense to think that one person, however powerful, could control the Nylon River. It's a total load of-"

The stairway ended and it had led them into a massive temple chamber, almost five times as big Ramarus' final resting place. Not far from where they'd entered was a colossal statue of a head. At first glance, Kozney knew that it was a depiction of Ramarus. From the statue's open mouth, water gushed out, feeding into the river that ran down a long tunnel, extending to the far side of the room.

"Krayt Dragon Pearls, it's TRUE!" stammered Ruggar loudly in disbelief, forgetting his previous train of thought.

But Kozney didn't yet say anything. His pale grey eyes were too busy searching the temple chamber and it wasn't long before he found something he'd been hoping for. Beside the head statue was a stone platform with a lever on it. With just one look, Kozney knew exactly what it was for. He stepped over to it confidently, catching Ruggar's attention and he gestured towards it.

"This is how Ramarus controlled the mighty Nylon," said Kozney assuredly. "And now, we alone know the secret. All of his riches will be ours, there's no waiting anymore."

Ruggar's knees went weak and his back arched a little as though something were weighing him down and a curious look came over his face. "Does… does this mean we can go back and get the treasure?"

"No," said Kozney instantly in a firm tone. "We're going to announce the great discovery we have made of the tomb and then we will be delivering each piece of treasure to the Imperial authorities, except for the holocron, of course. Let's go."

Kozney walked past Ruggar and headed back up the stairs. Ruggar watched him with a wide-eyed expression, unable to believe his ears. They were going to hand over all the treasure? For a moment, he though he misheard. A heavy sigh left Ruggar's lips and his shoulders drooped lower than they ever had before but he decided not to argue as it would have been a wasted effort.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The temperature had cooled significantly an hour before dinner time. The diner had been closed and locked and each one of them had made the trip to Vesat's home which wasn't far. As homes went on Tatooine, Vesat's was rather elegant compared to many others on the desert planet, although the youngest at the table didn't have many examples to compare it to.

The entrance was arched and tall enough to fit a Wookiee without it having to stoop over. The short hallway sloped downwards, giving the notion of going underground and it came to another arched doorway where it led to a courtyard, paved in pourstone and sheltered by a domed ceiling with panels of lights running horizontally to give plenty of light within the large space. Off the courtyard were several doors, all of them presently open.

Currently though everyone was either in the dining room or in the kitchen which were adjacent to each other, with nothing separating them apart from a wooden barrier that had been pushed open. The dining area was a square room with virtual windows and finely crafted furniture. The table in the centre of the room was long and rectangular with rounded edges.

A few different dishes along with two types of wine had been lined in the middle of the table. Murata had already eaten two plates worth of food and she was at the moment, enjoying her drink as she sat beside Drea, one of Vesat's Twi'lek slaves. They didn't meet until the diner closed and they left. Drea looked as though she was slightly younger than the other two and she had vermilion coloured skin. The outfit she wore was white and similar to the other two but there was no jewel on the brassiere, instead she had a translucent skirt extending from her panties with ribbons flowing elegantly from each side.

At the head of the table was Vesat, telling embellished stories, while the others sat along the other side, eating silently. The conversation had only just died down and Murata leaned in her chair slightly, glancing towards the kitchen, managing to catch a glimpse of RA's cerise plating. The droid was in the kitchen with Mylin cleaning up the mess that had been made making dinner.

"Master, perhaps you should tell Murata about the time someone tried to steal Mylin," suggested Ellia with a smile, finishing the last few mouthfuls she had left on her plate.

"Bloody con artists," spat Vesat. "I can't believe I almost forgot about it and it was only a few months ago…"

The Harch continued telling another story and Murata leaned back in her chair as she listened and nursed her drink, feeling somewhat sleepy. She barely noticed Mylin as she came back into the room and cleaned up the empty, used plates. From the story that was still going, Murata learned that despite owning slaves, Vesat cared about them and was good to them as often as possible. It was rare in a slave owner and it was one of the things Murata admired about him.

Just as the story ended, Mylin and RA moved into the dining room, indicating that the kitchen had been cleaned and everything put away. Dinner ended there and then as Vesat got to his feet and personally escorted Murata and RA to where they would be staying. He took them back through the courtyard and through the door beside the hallway entrance.

The pourstone walls continued but each side was lined with paintings from unknown artists who painted flowers, mountain ranges and portraits of people with barely identifiable faces. The latter ones were a little unnerving but as they turned into another corridor, Murata saw there were other doors and she guessed that most of the rooms were located here, not just where her temporary one was.

"This is your room," said Vesat, opening a door towards the end of the hall. "There are two refreshers but one is private. The other is two doors down. The shower is yours first, if you'd like one."

"Thanks," said Murata. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"The day you become trouble is the day the galaxy really goes down the toilet," said Vesat lively. "If you need anything, find me or ask one of my people. They'll be more than happy to help you."

Murata watched as Vesat left and she glanced into the bedroom. It was a little nicer than she was expecting. The pourstone walls were covered with drapes, dark red in colour, each one embroidered with gold lace into odd and intricate patterns. The rug covering the floor was the same colour as the drapes but it was undecorated. A queen-sized bed sat opposite the door, the wooden headboard directly against the wall. There was also a bookshelf in the corner before another virtual window and a vanity table on the left with a large mirror hanging above it. Part of her was glad that Vesat insisted she stayed with him. It saved her looking for a safe place to spend the night.

* * *

On the second level of Vesat's home, above ground, there was a balcony that overlooked the endless desert that the house faced on three sides. Sitting on one of the deck chairs was Mylin, still wearing her bright pink bikini, looking towards the East, her wide silver eyes focused upwards on the sky. The hot suns had been replaced by myriad of stars which dotted the inky canopy. A lone gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the desert.

The silence of outside was reflected within Mylin's mind as she simply thought of the day she'd had. It wasn't that different to every other day she'd spent at the diner with the others, with the exception of meeting Murata, but it had been simple and quiet and that was always a plus, especially with living on a planet like Tatooine.

Soon, there were bare footsteps against the wooden panels of the balcony, treading lightly towards the Twi'lek and Mylin turned her head to watch Murata walk over and sit down on the vacant deck chair. Murata was dressed in a large pink rose shirt that reached her mid-thighs. She stretched her legs out and flicked her wet pink hair off her shoulders. It was clear she had just had a shower.

"I thought I'd met all of Masters friends," said Mylin, giving the young girl a kind smile before looking back up at the night sky. "How did the two of you meet?"

"It wasn't long after my parents died," said Murata, recalling the event fondly despite it being frightening at the time. "I picked up their delivery business from where they left off and I got into trouble on a job. Vesat was there, saw what was happening and came to help." There was a short pause. "He saved my life, actually."

"Hmm," hummed Mylin thoughtfully.

Murata couldn't help but smile slightly as she watched the Twi'lek. She was looking up at the sky with the kind of peaceful look that Murata rarely saw in the galaxy. It was strange to see someone happy and a slave at that, not after something else or looking for escape or revenge; just happy to be here at this moment with nothing pressing on their mind. It was a nice sight.

"So, how did you become a slave?" asked Murata. Instantly, she regretted her question when Mylin turned her head to look at her again. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's all right," said Mylin quickly. The kind smile from earlier was still there but it had dimmed slightly. "I'm a third generation slave. My grandmother, my mother and now, me."

"Oh," said Murata. Whether she was surprised or confused, she wasn't sure. Perhaps it was a little of both. "I've never known a slaver to allow his slaves to… have babies," she added, uncertain on how to phrase it.

There was a slight chuckle from the Twi'lek. "Most Masters wouldn't dream of allowing such a thing," she said, looking at the stars again as she placed her hands together over her bare stomach. "The Hutt that bought my grandmother had a few slaves, some female, some male and he would let them procreate so he would have new slaves and not have to spend money to buy more. Eventually, he had to so there wouldn't be inbreeding but it saved him a lot of credits doing it his way."

"I hadn't considered that," admitted Murata, a look of surprise coming over her face as she joined the Twi'lek in looking up at the dark sky.

The moon looked as though it had descended lower in the sky and if she looked further to her right, away from where the Twi'lek's eyes were staring, Murata could see the other two moons that hovered in Tatooine's sky. It was only the second time Murata had seen it as she usually didn't stay on Tatooine longer than was necessary. The planet was one of the most dangerous in the galaxy and it was unwise to stay long, more so if you didn't live here.

"Tell me about when you were younger," said Murata. "I mean, were you used as a slave as soon as you were born or…?"

"No," said Mylin. "The slaves offspring were allowed up in the main house and we had a room to ourselves. It was a large room that contained a refresher and toys and other things we needed. We didn't have to work but we did have lessons, to learn what would one day be expected of us. The rest of the time we were allowed to play and for an hour every night we were allowed to see our mothers."

Murata opened her mouth for another question but stopped when Mylin had more to say. "Some children weren't always brought up with my former Master though. Some were sold as children or even babies. The younger a slave is, the more they're worth. Occasionally he would use the money to buy other slaves to continue his stock."

"How did you end up with Vesat?" asked Murata, her curiosity rising.

"He bought both my mother and me," answered Mylin. "I was five at the time. We travelled with him and worked in the diner when he decided to open one."

"And where's your mother now?"

"Free," said Mylin, the smile returning. "She died during a raid on the diner. Master did all he could but I wasn't too upset. In the end, she had a good life and I have one too."

The sentence had Murata feeling slightly taken aback. At first she expected Mylin to tell her that Vesat had freed her mother until she spoke of her death. It was then Murata realised that Mylin still considered her free as she was no longer a slave. It told Murata that despite the Twi'lek's happiness in being where she was, she knew there could still be something more.

"Mylin," said a soft voice behind them. "The refresher is free."

With a soft word of goodnight to Murata, Mylin got up from the deck chair and left. It wasn't long before the chair was taken by Olog. Murata sat up a little, feeling somewhat nervous by him joining her. The Wroonian flashed her a white smile and Murata felt her cheeks turn pink but she returned the gesture. In an instant, he went to looking at the sky just as Mylin had done.

But Murata didn't look away from him. She took the opportunity to get a closer look at him as she hadn't yet had the chance. At the diner, he'd been working and even when they returned here, he had been busy with his chores outside. Murata jokingly told herself that Vesat was purposefully keeping him away from her. But the amusement slowly died down as her eyes drifted downwards.

He had medium blue skin and a well-toned body. The short, spiked blue hair he sported was wet, indicating he also had just showered but he was still only wearing a simple white loincloth that had been twisted around his body. Quickly, Murata looked away, realising that she was staring. At recalling what she was wearing, she subtly pulled the pink shirt down a little, hoping it didn't reveal too much.

"I'm a little disappointed that we haven't gotten the chance to talk properly," said Olog.

"Yeah, same," said Murata, completely agreeing with him. "So… how did you end up with Vesat?"

The grim expression that came over Olog's face was one Murata had seen before on other slaves. "I was owned by a Trandoshan named Nachkt. His methods were… brutal. He was a slaver by trade and had two of his own. I would do all the heavy lifting he needed with another slave. If we slipped up, just once, or stepped out of line, we'd get beatings. All the time he owned me, there wasn't a day that went by that I wasn't bruised and bleeding."

"What happened?" asked Murata in a soft voice, leaning forward, hanging onto every word of his story.

"We arrived on Tatooine during the afternoon," explained Olog. "Nachkt had some illegal items he wanted to sell and he had me carry everything on my back. I completed half our trip on my knees. Master had seen us as he was also here on business. As I followed Nachkt back to the ship, Master stopped us and offered him quadruple the amount he originally paid for me. Nachkt only paused for a second before agreeing, not even asking why he was making the offer."

"And what happened after he bought you?" asked Murata.

"Nachkt walked away and Master fixed me up, changed my clothes and explained that if obey I'd have nothing to worry about," said Olog. "Without thinking, I'd asked him why he bought me. Master let it slide and told me he couldn't stand seeing slaves treated in such appalling ways."

After hearing the story, Murata immediately wanted to hear about something less depressing. "So, where were you born?" she asked. "Do you remember your family?"

"I was born on Wroona," said Olog, seeming happpier at the subject change. "My father died by natural causes when I was about six. As far as I know my mother and little brother are still there." Olog's eyes glazed over slightly at the mention of his mother. "I still remember how beautiful she was. When she was sad, she always tried to hide it behind a kind smile."

Murata smiled faintly as she like hearing the fondness in his voice as he spoke of his family. It made her wonder if her voice held the same tone when she spoke of her own. The thought alone was enough to make her think of them but she said nothing to the man beside her as she just wanted to know more about him.

"How did you become a slave?" she asked, wanting the conversation with him to continue.

"My family were poor," said Olog. "My mother already worked in a degrading place and it made no difference. She decided to sell me."

"You're not angry with her?" asked Murata instantly, shocked at the answer he gave.

"Not at all," said Olog. "She did what she had to and I'd rather it was me than my little brother. She couldn't have known how bad my life would get. But it got better. That's what matters right now."

For the second time that evening, Murata opened her mouth to speak but a voice cut across her. "Mistress," said RA in a respectful tone. "It's getting rather late. I believe it's time you went to bed."

A small sigh left Murata's lips as she looked behind her. RA was standing in the open balcony doorway. The cerise plating was rather dim in the semi darkness and he stood rigid, waiting for a response. Ever since she was a toddler RA had informed her of when it was time for bed and he always accompanied her to make sure she actually got into bed and went to sleep.

"All right," said Murata resignedly, feeling somewhat discomfited in front of Olog. She stood up and gingerly walked past. "Goodnight, Olog. It was nice talking with you."

"Likewise," said Olog softly. "I hope we have the chance to speak again like this."

Happy to hear him say that as she felt the same, she followed RA inside and into her temporary quarters.

* * *

The next day, Arnthout appeared busier than the day before. As it neared the middle of the day, the twin suns blazed directly above, making it difficult to see too far into the distance. The group of five people wandered around the settlement, seeing the few sights that were around.

At the head of the group was Vesat and Murata. Just behind them were two of Vesat's slaves, Mylin and Olog while Murata's droid RA walked behind them all. They were walking back towards the centre of the settlement, having just left an artificial geyser created by one of Arnthout's residents.

"What should we see next?" asked Vesat, his stride slowing slightly.

The whole group slowed and all turned inward to face each other, oblivious to the ronto that passed by with two Jawas riding it with another two walking alongside. The group eyed each other, all of them wondering who had an idea in mind. There were a few shrugs but it wasn't long before one of them spoke.

"Well, Master, on the way back I saw a poster declaring the opening of a grand exhibit of an ancient Sith Lord," said Mylin.

"Hmm…" hummed Vesat, thinking it over. "Could be interesting. What do you think Murata?"

"Yeah, sounds great," said Murata, energetically.

"Excellent," said Vesat, rubbing two sets of hands together. "Let's go."

The group took off again and Murata started to follow before something snorted above her and stole the hat she was wearing. Quickly, Murata turned, expecting an attack but blocking her view was an impressive varactyl. The brown scales glistened in the burning suns and its plumage was wild and dull orange in colour. Within its beak was her hat making her instantly wonder how she was going to get it back.

But before she could even say anything, a young boy who looked around her age maybe a year or two older appeared. As he made his way over Murata felt her cheeks burn pink as she looked him over. He had smooth bronze skin, covering his toned body, dark eyes and black hair that was brushed back, the ends reaching the top of his back. From the yellow tattoos on his face, she instantly recognised him as a Kiffar as well as a slave from the collar around his neck. He was only wearing a twisted fabric around his hips, similar to Olog's, that was turquoise.

"No, Aristaro," he scolded although his voice was low and husky. "We do not take people's hats. Give that to me."

Murata watched, fascinated by the way the boy calmed the creature and coaxed it into giving him the hat. The boy then dusted it off and checked for rips and tears before offering it back to Murata with a smile that made her slightly hesitant in her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," he said clearly. "I'm Kessu and this is Aristaro. He must have thought your hat was his lunch."

"It's fine," said Murata, jamming the hat back on her head.

"Let us make it up to you," said Kessu politely. "We'd be happy to give you a ride. Aristaro is really friendly."

The idea of riding on a varactyl struck Murata as a great idea but a voice hit her in the distance, pulling her from her thought. "Come on, Murata," called Vesat. "Hurry up, now. The exhibit opens soon and won't be around forever."

A few metres away she could see her friends and Murata knew it was wrong to leave now. "I'm sorry," she said, looking back at the young Kiffar. "I have to go."

"I'm guessing you and your friends are off to see the treasures of Ramarus," said Kessu.

"Yes," said Murata, amazed. "You should come with us."

Before Kessu could answer, the varactyl gave a short but loud hooting call, giving away the impatience that was clearly growing. Kessu kept a tight hold of him and patted the beasts neck gently, in an attempt to soothe it. It seemed to work but Murata wasn't sure for how long.

"Perhaps later," said Kessu. "It's well past Aristaro's lunch time."

"I noticed," said Murata.

The boy gave Murata a final smile before he hopped up onto the varactyl and began to steer him in the opposite direction of where Murata's group was heading. For moment, Murata watched before she turned and ran to quickly catch up with her friends.

* * *

The Arnthout Museum was one of the largest buildings within the settlement. It stood high with four thick columns that stood at the front, with wide clerestory windows. The entrance was currently open, the double doors showing the beginnings of a hallway, the floor draped in vivid red carpet. Near the entrance, towards the left hand side was a raised podium and a crowd that was still gathering, most of them clapping, seemingly impressed.

"Thank you!" said Kozney, raising his arms to acknowledge the crowd. "Thank you! As many of you are surely aware, I have spent a lot of time away from any notion of the civilised galaxy." A few excited murmurs rose up in the crowd and Kozney quickly settled them again. "I have also invested much of my own wealth on my quest to find the tomb of Ramarus, an ancient Sith Lord."

From the other side of the museum, standing on his own was Ruggar, his dark eyes narrowed and staring at the speaker on the podium just like everyone else. An odd expression covered his face as he tried to figure out what his boss' plan was. They had already given away all the treasure, having come out with only a holocron that he saw no value in. Then a new idea washed over Ruggar. Perhaps Kozney was planning to gain the wealth he desired by charging high rates to view the treasures.

"Now, please," said Kozney as praise rose up to him in a few different voices from the crowd. "I want nothing in return. The pleasure of donating the artefacts to the people of this wonderful city is reward enough."

Another round of resounding applause erupted from the crowd. Kozney smiled broadly and bowed to the crowd a few times, a wide, broad grin taking up half of his chalk-white face. The look of Ruggar's face turned to one of shock before changing to anger. It was the last thing he expected to hear him say. How were they supposed to make money from this now?

There were several rooms inside the museum that were dedicated to the treasures of Ramarus. In the main and largest room, the sarcophagus had been placed in the centre. The statues from within the tomb had been placed in each corner, many of them still perfectly intact. There were black plinths and white plinths standing, all across the room with an item of treasure on top them, encased in thick glass.

In the middle, standing at the sarcophagus, was Murata with her droid and ally Vesat who brought along two of his slaves. Each one of them was closely studying the magnificent granite tomb. It was elaborately decorated with symbols that Murata had never seen before. If she had to guess, she would have said that they were part of the ancient Sith religion but she couldn't be sure.

"You know," said Vesat, bending down quite low to view where the cover met the thick, wide base. "There is a legend of Ramarus on Tatooine. It's said that he had the power to control the Nylon River."

It seemed as though they were overheard as they were quickly joined by the man who had been speaking the crowd outside. "It's all superstitious nonsense," said Kozney, with an impatient wave of his hand, giving them a smile.

Murata's eyebrows lifted slightly as the arrival of Kozney within their group. He looked around at each of them but before he could say anything more about what he thought, Murata's question pushed its way out as she couldn't help it. She wanted to know more.

"So, you don't believe in this speculative legend?" asked Murata.

As the words had barely left her mouth, Murata was hit by a gaze she couldn't decipher before the Rattataki's expression turned to one of contained joy. Murata smiled back, not wanting to show that she didn't quite believe his statement. She watched as Kozney carefully removed his monocle and appeared to clean it, breaking the eye contact.

"Certainly not," he said, replacing the monocle. "And I also do not believe in the so called 'Revenge of Ramarus'."

"Oooh!" squealed Mylin, excitedly. "What is that?"

"It is said," said Kozney, lowering his voice for dramatic effect, "that if Ramarus' tomb was ever disturbed he would return from the netherworld of the Force to seek his revenge by stopping the Nylon from flowing." At the shocked looks he received, Kozney's voice returned to normal as he continued. "Of course, I would never let such a ridiculous story interfere with my work besides it was only a bedtime story mention to frighten younglings."

Most in the group laughed with relief. A look of relief came over Kozney face in turn and he then took his leave. Just as he moved away, Ruggar had joined him and together they walked out, walking in step. For the trip, Ruggar was silent as he waited to hear what their next move was.

"My plan is working perfectly," said Kozney in a sinister tone.

Back within the museum, Murata stepped away from the sarcophagus, noticing that many of the others had also found items that aroused their interests. She watched as Olog and RA were viewing an intricately painted vase that was round at the base and incredibly thin towards the top. Near the corner, Mylin had taken interest in a hefty, gold necklace and Vesat was studying a statue in the opposite corner.

As a strange looking weapon caught Murata's eye, the sound of something snapping turned her head. In a corner, standing on his own was a man she had never seen before, taking photos of the various artefacts. The man looked to be in his thirties and wearing a stiff suit the colour of rust and he had immaculately brushed black hair that was parted in the middle, almost unnaturally straight and a neatly trimmed black moustache.

The snapping continued and his focus didn't break until Murata approached him, evidently surprising him. "What are you doing?"

The man's reaction was so quick that Murata didn't have time to stop him. He dropped his small camera which hung from a line of thread around his wrist and he grabbed Murata's wrist and covered her mouth with the other, in case she screamed. No one in the main room noticed as Murata was pulled from the room and into one towards the back that was empty.

On releasing her, he spoke quickly. "My name is Hatchi," he started, voice slightly croaky. "I'm the Imperial General of Antiquities."

"Oh, I was starting to think you were a spy or a thief or something," said Murata, smiling. "I'm Murata Ichi. I came here with friends. What brought you all the way out here?"

"First off, forgive me for startling you," said Hatchi, giving a faint smile back. "And second, Kozney brought me here actually. I'm here to make an inventory of the Ramarus artefacts but I have to do it secretly."

"Why?" asked Murata, unable to stop herself.

"There are many people in the galaxy who gift items to the Empire which we are grateful for and over the years many priceless treasures under Imperial control have disappeared and Kozney always seemed to be nearby when it happens."

A few seconds passed as Murata considered Hatchi's response. "But… Kozney is the one donating every single piece of treasure that was found within the tomb," she argued, not understanding. "Why would he go to all this trouble?"

As silence came between them, Hatchi moved towards a window and Murata followed. From it they could see Kozney and Ruggar get in a speeder and drive off. A faint frown appeared on Murata's face but she said nothing as she looked up at Hatchi, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know why," said Hatchi, sounding forlorn. "I'm afraid it's a rare case of a Hutt changing its gender."

* * *

The next day was reminiscent of the previous with the twin suns shining high in the clear, blue sky. The temperature was warm but it was rising quickly and it was only morning. The small group had returned to Vesats home full of questions and theories about the tomb, the treasure and the Sith Lord they belonged to. They had all talked late into the night and now they were currently having breakfast on the balcony.

The mood was a subdued one and the talking was at a minimal. The wide table was laden with plenty of food and Murata was currently munching on bloodle and drinking blue milk, half of which was already gone. As she ate, Murata thought of something to say but came up with nothing so she settled for glancing around the table. Across the table from her was Olog and when she came to him, he was already looking at her which made Murata blush and turn her attention to the food on the table, almost knocking over her drink as she reached for some bread.

"What should we do this morning?" asked Vesat. "The diner doesn't have to be opened until lunch. We've got plenty of time to do something fun."

Before anyone could answer there was a huge ruckus coming down from the street below and all of them went to the railing of the balcony to see what was happening. They could see heaps of people, ranging from gender and species, marching along, seemingly heading towards the same destination.

"Hey!" shouted Murata, spotting a familiar person riding a very familiar varactyl. "Kessu! Up here!"

The young boy stopped at the shout of his name and he looked up. A smile broke out on his face at seeing Murata and he waved, pulling the varactyl to a stop. "Good day, Murata."

"What's going on down there!" she yelled.

"There's to be a meeting at the town hall," said Kessu loudly. "There's a planetary crisis."

"What crisis?" asked Murata, suddenly feeling apprehensive.

"The Nylon has run dry!" shouted Kessu, before moving on with the crowd that was still marching forward.

Murata watched as he almost disappeared into the crowd before she looked up and into the distance. From the balcony of Vesats home one could normally see the Nylon River but it was no longer there. Murata couldn't believe she didn't notice it when she first stepped out here and then suddenly, there was only one thought rushing through her mind. This must be the revenge of Ramarus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Arnthout City Hall was easily the biggest building in the settlement. It was wide and broadened even further towards the second floor, the roof fanning out a metre out on all sides. All of the visible windows were shut and the closed blinds shielded the insides of each one. Outside of the building, a podium had been placed, the microphone currently sitting unattended.

The crowd seemed to double in size as Murata arrived and found Kessu easily thanks mostly to the formidable beast he rode, Aristaro. From a single glance, Murata could see the panic that showed through on the face of every person there. She knew the consequences of the Nylon going dry were bad but seeing it on the faces of others made it that little bit worse.

It was only a few more minutes that they waited before the podium was occupied by a familiar person. Kozney stepped up and stood before the microphone. The murmurs within the panicked crowd were lessening as his pale grey eyes drifted across the faces that he barely acknowledged.

"Now, I will admit that I have gravely misjudged the powers of Ramarus," said Kozney in a humble tone. "But you must remain calm as there is a way to reverse this catastrophe."

Quite a way from the podium and the crowd, staring at the Rattatki through narrowed eyelids. Hearing that his boss knew of a way to reverse this made Ruggar think that perhaps he now, finally, understood what he was planning. He must have decided to demand a fortune in order to get the river flowing again. Although despite all his ideas, Ruggar knew that it would all be easier if Kozney would just tell him what he was planning.

"The solution is simple," said Kozney, grabbing Ruggar's full attention again. "The treasures must be returned to the tomb and it must then be sealed forever."

The panic within the crowd seemed to instantly vanished as a resounding round of applause replaced it. It continued as Kozney stepped off the platform and headed towards Ruggar who pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against and together they walked towards the waiting vehicle. With a sideways glance, Ruggar saw the smug look on Kozney's face but he waited for the other to speak first.

"I believe I'm now a hero," declared Kozney. "And soon, I'm about to be a filthy rich hero."

A look of puzzlement came over Ruggar's face as the meaning of his boss' statement made no sense to him. Ruggar quickly decided to say nothing as he was sure that this charade wasn't going to be for nothing.

* * *

The modest diner was mostly quiet with only two customers sitting in separate booths on the far side, one being attended by Olog, the other by Drea. The astromech droid kept itself busy, rolling between the two customers as well as the slaves, its master and Murata, making sure that everyone was kept hydrated.

In a booth that was third from the front glass doors, Murata sat with RA, listening as Vesat spoke with Mylin and checking everything was in order. The young, blue eyes gazed out the window, her mind entirely elsewhere as she thought over the last couple of days she'd had. The talk of the treasure and Ramarus and the problems that had arisen were just a few of the things that kept her mind racing.

"Vesat," said Murata as the Harch walked past the booth. "How could the Nylon running dry be such a crisis? Surely there are contingency plans and such in place on Tatooine."

Vesat slowed at the call of his name and he looked at Murata, his face falling slightly at the question. "You don't understand," he said, sliding into the booth opposite her. "The desert in a perilously harsh place to live. The Nylon River supports all life on Tatooine, planets and animals and sentients alike. Without it, life on Tatooine just isn't possible."

Murata nodded slowly, understanding exactly why it was so important. The thought of there being no life on Tatooine almost sounded like a good idea especially when half the people here were criminals but Murata also knew that there were others here that were genuinely good people. There had to be a way to get the river flowing again.

"Who owns Kessu, the slave boy I met yesterday?" asked Murata.

For a moment Vesat appeared slightly taken aback by the question that appeared to come out of nowhere. "Oh, well..." said Vesat, thinking. "He's owned by a Ho'Din by the name of Cix Nord. He has more slaves than I do, mostly male from what I remember. He owns one of the few plant nurseries on Tatooine as well as a few other enterprises."

"What's he like as a slave owner?" asked Murata curiously.

"Reasonably fair," replied Vesat. "He's a man with simple tastes and he's quite well-off. Why do you ask all this?"

"I think Kessu might be able to help," said Murata. "Where is this Cix Nord?"

"At this time of day you'll find him at his nursery. It's two streets down from the town hall," said Vesat, scratching under his chin. "He's there most days."

"Thanks," said Murata, sliding out of the booth, tapping RA's as she moved. "Come on, let's go."

"Murata," said Vesat warningly. "Be poilte to Cix. He may be a reasonable man but choose your words carefully."

At a few strides away from the glass door, Murata turned and flashed Vesat a smile. "You know me," she said, stretching her arms out. "I'm always polite." Within seconds, Murata turned and glided through the glass doors, RA immediately behind her.

* * *

It took just under half an hour to travel to the plant nursery. On the way, Murata had slowed a few times, watching as people were still discussing the issues with the Nylon River and what Kozney had proclaimed. So far, there hadn't been much time to think over everything but deep down, Murata knew something wasn't right. There had to be something they could do.

Murata's walk slowed slightly when RA touched her arm and outside the nursery she easily spotted the two Nikto guards standing at the closed entrance. Each of them stood rigidly still, their eyes focused straight ahead. One stood with his arms down, two blasters resting on each hip while the other held a melee weapon across his chest. The heat from the suns beating down didn't seem to faze either of them.

After a quick glance between the two Murata went towards the one that appeared less threatening, if only slightly. "Hello. My name is Murata. I'd like to speak with Cix Nord."

The guard dropped his arms, the melee weapon coming to rest by his right side as his dark eyes glanced down at her. He gave a single nod of his head and then inclined it towards the door. A simple, indistinct grunt rumbled in his throat and he turned towards the entrance. Murata shrugged faintly and followed the guard inside.

As soon as they entered the nursery, Murata's head swivelled around as she tried to look at as much as possible. The entrance led straight into a hallway that extended down further than Murata could see. There was a sweet scent that lingered in the air and came from the walls which were covered in Mayla vines. A hint of white colour could be seen beneath the thick growth.

They turned off the hallway and entered a room that was so large it could fit Murata's ship inside and still have a little room left over. The floor was still solid but had a layer of sand covering it and there were many windows letting in natural light. There were also several tables arranged in a setup that Murata didn't understand. Each of the tables were beyond full, filled to the corners with plants, flowers and vines, most of which Murata didn't recognise.

From this room alone, Murata understood why water was important to Nord. Without any water the plants would die and so would his business. The guard walked through and Murata continued to follow, being careful not to get pricked on the way by a tall and thin purple plant that had spikes protruding every few centimetres. The double doors on the other side of the room were closed and the guard simply pushed them open with one hand and continued one.

It was a second hallway although this one was much shorter and had three doors that were all closed. The guard approached the closest one and knocked firmly, twice. Murata heard a voice on the other side that echoed faintly and the guard pushed open this door as well and gestured for Murata to go inside. With a few timid steps she went in and the guard pulled the door closed behind her and left, his footsteps getting steadily fainter. Murata stopped near the middle of the room, RA standing just behind her.

Murata instantly knew she was inside an office but it was still unlike any office she had ever seen before and she had seen quite a few that most would call unique. Just like in the first hallway there were vines growing down the walls that blossomed brilliantly with little yellow flowers that had squarish petals. There five tables that were connected, running around the room, the surface filled with more plants. It made Murata wonder if they were all for decoration or if they were to be sold at some point.

In front of the window which the vines thickly surrounded, half sheltered by a faded brown curtain was a splintered, wooden desk. The only plant on it was a round, drooping red flower with a short stem that was sitting in a dirty white pot. There was also an infopanel sitting in the centre along with a few datapads that were scattered across the left side. The chair was made from the same wood as the desk but it appeared to be in better condition.

Near the window, standing at a bookcase packed to the brim with books was Cix Nord. The Ho'Din was tall and slender with green skin and violet-red snake-like hair that was slicked back. He was wearing robes of dark maroon with a embrioded bronze high collar. Already, he was looking at her, the gaffi stick in his hands not going unnoticed. The melee weapon was lengthy with a spike on one end while the other end was rounded and blunt.

"What can I do for you, child?" asked Nord, after taking her in.

"Mr. Nord, I would like your permission to see Kessu," said Murata politely, deciding that Vesats advice had been worth taking.

"In exchange for...?" said Nord casually.

"I know you're aware of the Nylon River running dry and I might be able to help," said Murata.

"And how will you do that?" asked Nord. "You are nothing but a child."

"My parents died five years ago," said Murata, still keeping her tone polite. "It's just been me and my droid since. I'm fairly intelligent for my age and can handle my own in a fight. Vesat said you were a reasonable man. Prove him right by looking past my perceived weaknesses and give me a chance."

The silence returned as the two stared at each other. Murata wasn't sure what had changed but something in his demeanour had. Was it her firmness or the mention of Vesats name? She quickly decided it didn't matter and she held his gaze, wanting to further show that she wasn't some silly child who didn't have a clue. The Ho'Din blinked first and he nodded once before heading towards the door, his voice softening with his next words.

"You're right," said Nord. "Come with me," he said, with a flick of his hand.

The three of them left the office and headed through a door on the opposite side of the hallway. It led into a half room that held a larger range of plants she had never seen before and a large one with broad green leaves and a yellow flower in the centre that was as big as Murata was being attended to by a rust coloured protocol droid. Even as they passed, Murata couldn't tell what exactly he was doing.

"What is your name?" asked Nord.

"Murata," came the soft reply.

They walked through another two rooms, both of which were full of more plants. They soon entered one that looked to be in the back of the nursery. The heat inside the massive room was almost untolerable. After a quick glance around Murata couldn't find the heat source but she did see many other people walking around and all of them were wearing the same thing as Kessu although the fabric colours were all different. It wasn't long before the boy walked past, carrying a box that looked quite heavy.

"Kessu, boy, put that down and come here," said Nord cordially.

Murata watched as Kessu obeyed, placing the box carefully on the ground, making sure it was out of the way. The muscles in his arms and chest flexed as he bent to the ground and stood back up. Murata cleared her throat lightly and looked away, feeling her cheeks burning as she realised she was staring. Kessu approached silently and looked between Nord and Kotok, nodding his head once.

"Master," he said respectfully. "Murata, nice to see you again."

"And you," said Murata, managing to make eye contact.

"Murata here wishes to help with our water problem," said Nord, linking his hands together in front of his body.

"Problem?" said Murata, surprised. "It's not a problem just yet is it?"

"Without water this nursery fails," said Nord.

"And the moisture vaporators can only do so much," said Kessu.

"How long can the plants survive with just the vaporators?" asked Murata, looking between them but settling on the boy as he answered.

"A few days, at most," said Kessu. "Although I am aware of something that may help us. There is an oasis deep in the desert that will almost certainly still have water. Master, I would like to take a look, with your permission, of course."

Nord looked down at the boy, his dark eyes assessing quickly. "I don't see the harm," said Nord. From within his robes, Nord pulled out a datapad and switched it on. There were a few distinct beeps before he put it back. "You may go."

"We'll take Aristaro," said Kessu once out of Nord's earshot. "He's in the stables."

Murata and RA followed Kessu through the entire back room which was hot all the way through. A door at the back led into a narrow corridor that was much cooler than the previous one. The passage was quite long and the three of them walked the length of it until they reached the door at the end.

"What was Nord doing with the datapad?" asked Murata.

"He was extending the range of my collar," explained Kessu. "Normally, I'm unable to leave Arnthout. Master had to change it so I could leave."

Murata decided to say nothing more on the subject, not knowing how Kessu would react to more questions about being a slave. Instead, she kept following Kessu and they soon came to another corridor that was long and narrow. It led them to an area of that was half outside. It was clearly a stable but the tops of the walls were missing, letting in plenty of sunlight.

On the far side, Murata spotted the zealous varactyl. It was tied to one of the many posts in the stable and he was leaning up against the wall, staring out into the busy street, looking a little over excited. Kessu led them through the other livestock and at the sound of their approach, Aristaro's interest in the people on the street vanished and his excitement heightened.

"This is a great idea," said Murata, smiling. "Aristaro can help us bring back as much water as possible."

The enthusiasm Aristaro displayed quickly died down and the creature showed his sudden displeasure with a small grunt as he turned his head away. Murata didn't know if Kessu noticed the varactyl's sudden mood change but she did and she gave him a small pat in order to help soothe his annoyance.

* * *

A short but loud hooting call echoed across the forsaken desert they headed into. It had been a struggle but Murata had managed to convince RA to go back to Vesat's diner and wait for her there. While she was doing that Kessu had been busy placing packs and bags on Aristaro's back and gathering supplies that they might need. Murata had also taken the opportunity to change into her combat suit as well as using the thigh holder for her blaster, knowing that on Tatooine you needed quick access to a weapon.

Murata held tightly onto the saddle as Aristaro raced them into the desert. Other than the sounds from Aristaro it was quiet between the two new friends. Every now and then Murata stared at the back of Kessu's head and wondered about him. They hadn't known each other long and she quickly realised that because of the events of the last couple days, she didn't know anything about Kessu other than who owned him.

"I'd like to know more about you," said Murata, breaking the long silence between them.

"I haven't lived that long," said Kessu, turning his head just enough so she could see the sly smile on his face. "There isn't much to tell."

"I find that hard to believe," said Murata. "I've done more living and seen far more in the last five years than most people do in their entire lives."

"Yes, but there's a difference," countered Kessu. "You're not a slave. You have unlimited freedom."

"Maybe," said Murata. "But you must've had a life before you became a slave."

The silence returned briefly between them but Murata waited. This wasn't an issue she wanted to push forward with. She didn't know what it was like to be a slave and have no freedom. Instead, Murata held her tongue and waited to see if she should change the topic of conversation as they had to talk about something. Going far into the desert was no short trip and without something to talk about, it would be far too boring. Besides, it had already been nearly two hours.

"The desert reminds me of home," said Kessu. "Tatooine is hotter, by far but sand is sand. I lived in a small village on Kiffu with my family. There were two other villages nearby and we were all surrounded by desert. It was nothing like the settlements on Tatooine but it felt just as isolated."

A look of surprise registered on Murata's face but a smile soon replaced it, happy that he decided to tell her about himself. "Is your family still there?"

"I'm not sure," said Kessu. "I lived with my parents, two brothers and one sister."

"So... how did you become a slave?" asked Murata, hoping the question hadn't been too blunt.

"We went on holidays to Brentaal IV," said Kessu, his voice lowering in volume a little. "There are deserts there but that's not why we went there. It was to see the oceans that were said to be massive and steam would dance upon the water during the sunset. On our third day there, we were attacked by Weequay pirates. Me and my two brothers were captured and sold into slavery."

"Your parents and sister escaped?" asked Murata.

"Yes," said Kessu. "Both my brothers were older than me. I was only six at the time. We did it to help them escape."

"And then what happened?" asked Murata curiously.

"We were taken to Zygerria," said Kessu. "An aggressive male Zygerrian bought us and we were each bought by different people. A Twi'lek bought me for a Hutt and took me to Tatooine. Not long after I got here, the Hutt decided to have an auction of his slaves and Master Nord bought me. I never asked him why and he never said. I've been here ever since."

Ahead of them Murata could see that they were coming upon a dune but they didn't slow. "What's it like with Nord?"

"Master is fair," said Kessu. "We do our work and obey, we are given food and water and a place to sleep. It's more than a lot of slaves receive. I consider myself quite lucky."

Murata asked nothing else and after passing the dune, Kessu pulled on Aristaro's reins to slow him to a stop. In almost perfect unison both Murata and Kessu dismounted and searched their surroundings. This wasn't a place Murata had been too on Tatooine before so she looked to Kessu who seemed alarmed about something.

"We must be quiet," he whispered. "Do you hear that? It might be Sand People."

It was only then that Murata heard it but it didn't sound right. "It sounds human, or basic at least," said Murata. "It's coming from over there," she added, pointing to her right.

The two approached the voice, grateful for the sand that muffled their steps and they hid behind a wide bush whose leaves were slowly turning a discoloured shade of brown. They looked over the bush and saw a quantity of water similar to a small lake which was surrounded with spindly trees and bushes that covered the far side. Underneath one of the trees they saw Kozney sitting on a lounge chair under an umbrealla while a Mirialan stood nearby with his head down and a pitcher at his feet, the liquid staining his shoes.

"Ruggar, you idiot!" shouted Kozney. "How difficult is it to pour my drink without dropping the whole pitcher while you're at it!? Even a Gamorrean could do at better job!"

It seemed that Ruggar had nothing left to say as he picked up the pitcher and walked away. Kozney watched for a moment before looking through his black macrobinoculars which he lifted to his eyes. He was looking into the distance and Murata followed his line of sight. It was quite far away but she could see the outline of a convoy but the details weren't clear.

"Everything is still going according to plan," said Kozney as he eyed the Imperial ground transports. "The treasure is going back to the tomb and its rightful owner, me."

Beside her, Kessu nudged Murata and she looked back towards the two men and saw Ruggar approach Kozney again and the latter handed something over. To Murata, it looked like a holocron and she would bet everything that it once belonged to Ramarus.

"Put this in the speeder," ordered Kozney. "I don't want anything happening to it until my plan is complete."

The Mirialan took the holocron and headed towards the vehicle which was parked a few metres from where Murata and Kessu were hiding. "It would've been better if we had never found this thing," complained Ruggar. "We should've also been off-world by now."

Kozney's next words went unheard as Kessu whispered into her ear. "What do you think is on that holocron?"

"I'm not sure," said Murata in a hushed voice. "But I am sure that the Imperial Inspector General would love to take a look at it. Follow me."

Just as Ruggar turned his back and began walking away towards Kozney, Murata moved out of cover and headed silently to the back of the speeder. With a hasty glance inside Murata quickly grabbed the holocron and led them back to where they had left Aristaro. But as they reached the quiet area, they discovered that the varactyl had found a distraction and wandered off.

"I wonder, have you two lost something?"

After a stunned look at each other Murata and Kessu turned around to see Kozney towering over them with a smug grin on his face while Ruggar stood nearby with Aristaro.

"It seems your pet was hungry and decided to see if my very expensive sunshade was edible," said Kozney, sounding severely irritated.

"Aristaro, that was very naughty of you," chided Kessu. "I'm very sorry for any distress he has caused. I'm sure my master would be more than happy to reimburse you for any damages."

"Hmm..." hummed Kozney, studying the young boy for a moment. "What are you both doing all the way out here?"

"Just having a picnic," said Murata, saying the first thing that came into her head and instantly regretted it at seeing the smile on Kozney's face broaden.

"Well, I'm confident that your mothers taught you how to share," said Kozney.

The tall Rattataki reached out so quickly that neither Murata nor Kessu had the time to move and Kozney snatched Kessu's bag and pulled it open roughly. "You know, I've heard of Raltiiri Pyramid Cakes but this is just ridiculous," said Kozney in a loud voice as he pulled out the Sith holocron, missing the crestfallen expression that hit Murata's face.

"Run!" she shouted, knowing there was no other way out.

At her shout, Ruggar lunged forward but both Murata and Kessu took off running before he could grab either of them and they ran back in the same direction that they came from. Angry shouts echoed behind them and panic set in as Ruggar gained on them quickly. Murata reached out and grabbed Kessu's arm and pulled him to the left and they started running as fast as they could in that direction.

The feign move gave them a bigger lead then before and they kept running. All Murata could hear were their loud, harsh pants and the air that whipped past her ears. The beating within her chest worsened and a small pain arose in her side but she didn't slow down. But suddenly, both Murata and Kessu yelped in surprise as the flat surface ended and they crashed down a hill that was far too steep.

They rolled down to the bottom, the sand flying around them before it showered down thickly, mostly landing on them. With sand in her eyes, Murata blindly felt around for the blaster strapped to her thigh, knowing that both Ruggar and Kozney couldn't be far behind them. But just as she grabbed it, a stun blast sounded and Kessu hit the solid ground and it was only a second before Murata joined him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The twin suns of Tatooine was low in the sky as the day was drawing to a close. The Imperial convoy steadily moved into the tomb with the treasure that had been stacked inside large metal containers that were directed along a path. Once they were emptied, they were removed from the tomb and checked off the list.

Standing near the entrance was Hatchi, the Imperial General of Antiquities, his rust coloured suit blending in well with the lifeless desert surrounding. A twitch bristled through his neatly trimmed black moustache as he watched the treasure being placed back into the tomb, an ignored feeling of something not being quite right dashing through his mind.

But so far, everything had run smoothly. The treasure was being put back and the man who had found it was nowhere to be seen. That in itself made Hatchi feel a little better, knowing that once this was done, the treasure would be safe and things on Tatooine would, hopefully, go back to normal.

As the last container left the tomb, Hatchi marked it off and checked the charges. "Everyone get clear, now!"

All of the Imperial troops at Hatchi's disposal gave the entrance to the tomb a wide berth and after checking the charges for a third time, Hatchi joined them before setting them off. A large explosion rocked the ground beneath them, kicking up gusts of dust and sand. Once it settled, the entrance had been completely blocked by blasted rocks and debris.

But the whole event hadn't gone unattested. From the oasis they were being watched. Kozney held his black macrobinoculars against his eyes and watched as the events unfolded. He watched a huge cloud of dust and sand rise high into the air and the Imperial convoy leaving just as it started raining back to the ground.

"Things are right on schedule," stated Kozney happily. "Ruggar, I do believe it's time for us to go. Our treasure awaits."

The Mirialan only nodded in agreement before he stood up and took a remote from within one of his numerous pockets. He pressed the round button on the end of it and a soft sound hung on the air before it vanished and an invisible shield dropped. Kozney watched as the cloaking device around his custom sandcrawler was released and he wasted no time in driving his speeder into the vehicle garage.

Ruggar followed him inside the sandcrawler and walked towards a large round basket that was sitting towards the back between other, smaller baskets and spare parts that were scattered on the floor. He lifted the lid, revealing Murata and Kessu who were both inside, still stunned, their hands and torsos bound.

"What should we do with them?" he asked, inclining his head at the basket.

"Do not worry, Ruggar," said Kozney. " I have a very special spot where we can put them."

Ruggar shrugged and put the lid back on before moving to walk with Kozney. They headed towards the control room, both of them unaware that they were being watched by Aristaro. The varactyl's head turned to the side as though it was curious about what was happening. The door to the control room closed behind Kozney and Ruggar and soon the sandcrawler began to move.

They drove towards the cliff area where the tomb was located. All Imperial trace was gone and Kozney smiled again, clapping Ruggar on the back. "Surely you can now see the elegance of my plan," said Kozney. "Now we can simply help ourselves to the treasure, every last bit of it."

The distance between the tomb and the oasis wasn't far but the journey was slow as the sandcrawler creeped along the sand at a slow pace. But the time it took didn't bother Kozney. It didn't matter how long it took to get there. The Imperials no longer had a vested interested in the treasure, the people of Arnthout were scared and the two that did know were safely stored away. They had plenty of time.

As they came to a stop outside the tomb, Ruggar followed Kozney outside and it was clear that his mood had changed. "I have to admit that I had trouble seeing your plan but it certainly is an elegant one." But as they approached the tomb together, Ruggar's face fell. "The tomb is closed."

Thundering footsteps echoed beside him within the sandcrawler and Ruggar turned his head to watch Kozney walk back into the sandcrawler and back out again, holding something long and familiar in his hands. Kozney handed him a shovel and placed both hands on his hips as he looked at the tomb, a determined expression coming over his face.

"You know what to do," said Kozney.

"I know what to do," scowled Ruggar. "The question is do you?"

Whether Kozney heard him or not was unknown as he was already walking away and didn't bother saying anything more. Ruggar hung his head slightly and sighed before moving towards the tomb. He knew there was no point in complaining. If he wanted any part of the treasure he had to be the one to dig it out as Kozney certainly wasn't going to lift a finger to help him.

The hours soon melted away and day turned into night as Ruggar worked tirelessly through the cliff face. As Ruggar tried to figure out how long it had been, he pushed the shovel against the rock and fell through as he had reached the end. The surprised gasp that came from him echoed off the chamber walls.

Ruggar wasn't sure how long he was lying there before Kozney's head popped through the hole he dug, the dark eyes instantly landing on him. "There's no time for fooling around," berated Kozney. "Get the treasure loaded into the crawler. Quickly, now."

The Rattataki's head disappeared and Ruggar muttered incoherently as he stumbled to his feet. He glanced around the tomb, noticing that the Imperials had placed everything back where it had been found because it looked like it did when he entered the tomb the first time. The first thing Ruggar saw is what he picked up; a large and heavy vase filled to the brim with glittering jewels.

"We should have done this the first time," said Ruggar as he stared at the vase.

It was the first thing he took to the sandcrawler and he came back for every single piece, carrying as much as he could each time, wanting to reduce the number of trips he had to make. But it still took plenty of time to get the whole lot of treasure onto the sandcrawler and the last item was a tall marble statue of a faceless woman.

"I could've been lounging on a beach on Zeltros right now," gasped Ruggar as he pushed the statue into place.

The tomb was now almost empty. The only thing that had been left was the sarcophagus of Ramarus. Kozney looked at it longingly but knew he couldn't take it with him. It would draw too much attention if someone ever noticed it. But it wasn't the sarcophagus that drew him back into the tomb. He looked down near his feet at Murata and Kessu who were sitting in the centre, with the basket they were in lying on its side near the wall.

"Let us go!" demanded Murata.

Kozney stepped away from the two children and moved to stand before the sarcophagus. "I'm offering a trade," said Kozney. "Your entire fortune for these two troublemakers, forever. I think it's pretty fair."

Harsh breathing filled the tomb as Ruggar entered, gazed upon the scene once before speaking to Kozney. "All of the treasure has been loaded."

"Good," said Kozney, clearly pleased. "Maybe it's now time to put an end to the 'Revenge of Ramarus'." At the end of his sentence, a huge thud bounced off the walls as Kozney dropped the holocron on the ground as though it was now useless and meaningless to him. "It's purpose has been served. Ruggar, seal the tunnel quickly and we'll be on our way. I want the Nylon River flowing again by morning."

"What? Why?" asked Ruggar quickly. "We have the loot. We should take it and run."

"No," said Kozney firmly but enthusiasm soon took over in his words. "The Imperial authorities would then discover the looted tomb and track us down in weeks if not days but if we seal it and restart the Nylon River then no one would dare open the tomb, lest the revenge of Ramarus striked again. The treasure is ours and no one will ever know it as I have planned the perfect crime."

Compared to Kozney, Ruggar appeared unimpressed and he walked away without giving another argument and he started filling in the tunnel. Kozney's attention was soon elsewhere and despite it being over Ruggar glanced back, feeling somewhat annoyed.

"Having me do all the work and digging is the real crime here," Ruggar muttered under his breath.

A small frustrated gasp sounded through the tomb as Murata and Kessu pulled in opposite directions, attempting to free themselves from their restraints but nothing they did was of any use. Between them Kessu gave up first and Murata followed not long after, knowing that they were going to need another way.

"What do you think Kozney meant by 'put an end to the revenge of Ramarus'?" asked Kessu, whispering so they wouldn't be heard. "What could those two possibly have to do with stopping the flow of the Nylon River?"

"I don't know," said Murata, shoulders slumping in faint defeat. "But that holocron might hold the answer if we could read it."

"I might be able to," said Kessu.

The sounds of Kozney and Ruggar leaving were getting fainter but it went almost unnoticed as Kessu's words both surprised Murata and perked her up at the same time. "How?"

"My master is unaware but I'm force-sensitive," admitted Kessu. "I can't activate the holocron but I should be strong enough to read the memory of what it says, if I can touch it, that is."

"That's great!" said Murata, excitedly. "Let's move."

Murata moved first and she began to shift her body along the ground and soon Kessu put his weight into it to help and after many shuffles they were at the holocron. Murata twisted around and Kessu managed to place on hand on the face of the holocron. Murata frowned faintly as she looked down at it. The strange symbols and words that were written across the rigid surface.

"Can you translate it?" asked Murata.

"A small part of it," said Kessu. "It's a riddle of sorts." There was a pause as Kessu drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Minutes passed before he said anything more and when he did Murata instantly frowned. "In the nest of the dragon, seek the foot of the sac'reel... and there's something about a cave."

"What's a sac'reel?" asked Murata, frowning faintly.

"It's an artificial Sithspawn version of a reel except these were much more dangerous than the regular kind which are dangerous enough," replied Kessu. "Ramarus was said to have created them and kept one as a pet during his reign."

The silence returned as both of them thought of what each of those things might add up to. "What does it mean?" asked Kessu.

"Well, you said it was a riddle so we'll just have to figure it out," said Murata. "Now, reels don't have feet, they're snakes..." Murata paused as she sighed. "I'm just not sure. We need to figure out how to get out and then we'll solve the riddle."

"Yeah, that'll be as easy as escaping a sarlacc's stomach," said Kessu.

Murata frowned at the comment and she managed to turn her head enough to glance over her shoulder. The entrance to the tunnel was almost closed, shrouding them in near darkness. Outside the tomb, Ruggar finally finished and was bent over, panting as exhaustion ran through him.

"Come, Ruggar," called Kozney. "Time to leave."

Hoping that the hard part was finally over, Ruggar pulled himself up with a grunt and headed towards the sandcrawler. They quickly set off inside while in the tomb, Murata and Kessu were still sitting there with nothing but darkness and near silence surrounding them.

"We're both doomed," said Kessu, his voice echoing. "Not even the Force can save us now."

Murata glanced up just as a ray of light shined on them. "Maybe it can," said Murata.

Kessu peered towards where Murata was looking and they could see one of the three moons of Tatooine shining through an air shaft in the ceiling. Murata shifted and nudged Kessu who instantly got the message and slowly they got to their feet. With their upper bodies still tied, they walked in unison towards a narrow part of the tomb wall and they pushed against each other and began to climb.

Neither of them spoke as they climbed as all their efforts went towards their task. Once, Murata had to quickly move her feet as a piece of loose rock fell and landed heavily below them. A few more rocks fell and Murata felt her heart pounding harshly in her chest, knowing that one slip could be the end for both of them. But they soon reached the air shaft crevice and they pushed up and out together. On reaching the outside, they rolled against the ground, away from the hole and found themselves on higher ground, above the cliffs.

"What should we do now?" asked Murata, glancing over her shoulder again. "We're still tied up and in the middle of nowhere."

On seeing Kessu, she saw him shiver and it was only then she realised how chilly it was. Despite Tatooine being a desert planet, everyone knew that it was hot during the day but nights were usually very, very cold. It didn't help that Murata was only wearing her combat suit and it showed a little more skin that her other clothes but she also knew Kessu had it worse. He was wearing next to nothing.

Just then a noise caught the attention of both children and they looked down towards the lower ground. They could see a shadowy figure that seemed to have a long body and when its loud hooting call sounded again they knew it was Aristaro. Relief washed over both Murata and Kessu as the varactyl shook its head vigourously as it waited outside the front of the tomb.

"I knew he'd follow us," said Kessu proudly.

As the cold settled on them further, they hastily made their ways towards him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

One of the three moons of Tatooine glittered in the ivory sky like a magnificent jewel as two young children rode through the desert on the back of a varactyl. The temperature had plummeted to below zero but the bite of it wasn't as prominent while they were tied up and waiting to leave. It took only seconds for Aristaro to chew through their bonds and free them but the cold turned them numb quicker than that.

As they trudged along the sand, Aristaro continued munching on the ropes while Murata and Kessu kept a look out. What exactly they were keeping an eye out for neither of them really knew but they did know that catching up with Kozney was beyond important. The Rattataki had already gotten away with too much and he had to be stopped.

After walking up a gentle slop, Murata leaned forward as something in the moonlight caught her attention. There were tracks in the sand and they were definitely distinct. They belonged to a sandcrawler and Murata just knew who it belonged to. With a soft tap, Murata pointed them out to Kessu as well who nodded.

"Do you think we could possibly catch them?" asked Murata.

"Absolutely," assured Kessu. "If we're chasing a sandcrawler then we have a great advantage."

"What do you mean?" asked Murata.

There was no response as Kessu leaned forward and he whispered something to Aristaro. The varactyl gave an instant, excited call before setting off at a rapid speed. A yelp of surprise escaped Murata's mouth as she steadied herself before almost falling off.

Elsewhere, the slow moving sandcrawler was no longer moving. The large vehicle was stuck in the mud in the path of the dry Nylon River. Ruggar panted, mostly in between his words which were full of anger, as he once again held a shovel in his hands. He was digging to try and clear the wet sand around the sandcrawler.

"I told him," complained Ruggar. "I told him to stay up the top where the sand is firmer but oh no, Lord Kozney knows better. Lord Kozney said the river bed! Drive down into the river bed, the river will cover our tracks!"

Inside the sandcrawler Kozney watched Ruggar, his eyes severely narrowed. Without looking down at the console, Kozney hit a round green button, opening the garage door of the sandcrawler. It dropped down to the ground and a splash of water and mud splattered against Ruggar's back. There were deep furrows in the Mirialan's brow as annoyance hit him but he went back to digging.

Not far away, on firm sand were Murata and Kessu. They were lying on their stomachs so they wouldn't be spotted while looking down into the river trench. The antics between the two criminals were slightly amusing but it wasn't enough to distract them.

"I told you we'd catch them," said Kessu happily.

Murata smiled and turned her head to congratulate Aristaro on a job well done but the spot where they left him was empty. "Look," said Kessu, subtly pointing ahead of them.

Murata turned back and looked down at where Kessu was pointing. The varactyl was walking towards the sandcrawler, heading into the garage. It shook his large head, shaking its brown feathers before leaning down to eat something off the floor. From where they were it looked like he was snacking on some jogan fruit on the floor which looked to have come from a spilled container.

"What is that annoying varactyl doing here!" said Kozney over a speaker as he looked into the camera that showed him other parts of the sandcrawler.

From outside, Ruggar heard it and pulled a blaster free from his hip. "I'll take care of him."

Both Murata and Kessu heard the Mirialan's eager words and they stood up and called to Aristaro, waving their hands in the air to quickly get his attention. But in doing so they gave away their position and as Aristaro ran back towards them, they were spotted by both Kozney and Ruggar.

"How did they get out?" asked Ruggar, clearly shocked. "That tomb was sealed!"

The movement inside the sandcrawler was loud and just as Aristaro reached the children, a speeder roared out of the garage with Kozney driving. They watched as he momentarily stopped beside Ruggar, giving him enough time to quickly hop in. Murata and Kessu moved swiftly and mounted Aristaro and sped off just before Kozney, the speeder not far behind.

In the speeder, Ruggar glanced behind them at the sandcrawler, a forlorn expression coming over his features. "We can't leave the treasure."

"Stop your whining!" snapped Kozney. "Those meddling children are the only witnesses and we can't allow them to get away."

The chase turned into a long one through the desert. Murata looked behind them a few times quickly to see how close they were and she knew why they didn't just shoot. They weren't close enough to get an accurate shot and shooting blindly in the dark is never ideal.

As Murata turned back to see ahead of them, Aristaro turned sharply at the top of a slight hill and Murata lost her grip. She slipped off the varactyl, hitting the ground hard. The speeder rumbled loudly behind as it sped up. Murata ducked, hoping to shield herself a little when the speeder, which she knew was heading towards her, hit.

Showing his agility, Aristaro turned sharply and headed back towards Murata and just before the critical moment, they swooped past, Kessu grabbing Murata's arm on the way through. She swung through the air before landing on Aristaro's back again. Kessu steered Aristaro in a different direction and sped off again but the speeder didn't turn or slow down. Shouts were heard as it flew off the low hill.

"Well done, Aristaro," praised Kessu, giving him a small pat.

"Yes," agreed Murata, smiling in relief. "Nice save."

A loud boom echoed somewhere behind them and both Murata and Kessu looked over their shoulders. They saw a cloud of fire and smoke which undoubtedly came from their pursuers' speeder. They both smiled, happy to finally be rid of Kozney as they kept riding aimlessly forward, shaking off the chase.

They travelled further into the desert, unable to feel the cold as adrenaline pumped through them. Several times, Murata checked behind them to see if their chasers had returned but they hadn't. The area they wandered into wasn't one she recognised and she had visited Tatooine many times in her short life.

"Look, Murata," said Kessu, sounding excited, pointing ahead of them. "I know where we are."

Murata looked ahead and saw something she'd never seen on a desert planet. In the distance she could see hills and rock formations. The hills were high and sloped and the spire rock formations were tall and seemed almost out of place. Seeing it suddenly made Murata wonder if Tatooine hadn't always been covered in sand.

"I'm glad," said Murata. "Because I don't have the slightest idea where we are."

As they reached the top of one hill, Murata's mouth fell open. The hill overlooked a gigantic valley which more or less resembled a crater. Circling the valley was a loose line of tall cliffs, more rock formations and hills, including the one they were currently standing atop.

"This valley is called the Krayt Dragon's Nest," explained Kessu.

"That answers part of the riddle," said Murata as the realisation dawned on her. "Nest of the Dragon. It must have been talking about this valley."

Kessu nodded at her words. "Legend had it that Krayt Dragon was the name of Ramarus' personal flagship and he lost it after arriving on Tatooine. It was guessed that this was where his ship landed, or rather crashed which caused the crater and it filled up with sand over the centuries."

"Interesting," said Murata, gazing over the valley again. She could easily imagine a ship crashing here and becoming lost. "It said to look for the Foot of the Sac'reel but I don't see any reels around, not that I'd like to see one."

"Over there," said Kessu, pointing again. "The shadows."

Murata looked to where Kessu was pointing and she saw what he did. The moon in the eastern sky was shining down on the valley, causing multiple shadows, all of them different shapes and sizes. But there was one in particular that caught Murata's eye. It had a very distinct shape that sent chills down her spine and it came out of the naturally shaped rock formations with the tallest one looking a little too defined.

"That looks like a snake, well, a reel," said Murata. The rock formation was in a pose of a snake that looked to be standing upright in a near S-shaped position, the rest of its long body trailing behind it. "Now, I'm guessing that Foot of the Sac'reel is the base of the cliff wall where that strange rock is."

"Come on, Aristaro," said Kessu. "It's just a little bit further."

The varactyl shook its head irritably and groaned low in its throat, making a deep, rumbling noise. It was clear to both of them that Aristaro was tired from their long day. Kessu gently patted Aristaro, giving slight encouragement and after a short stretch they rode down into the valley and made their way across to the eastern side. At the base of the cliff they dismounted off Aristaro and at looking up their faces were in awe at how the rock formations towered over them.

The detail of the Sac'reel was amazingly comprehensive and it was easier to see when closer with the moon shining down on it. Murata could clearly make out an open mouth and forked tongue and large almond eyes that gleamed. From where she stood Murata was almost certain that it was smiling and from their position and the placement of the rocks around them, it also seemed like it was looking directly at them.

After exchanging uncertain glances at one another, they each moved cautiously towards the reel shaped rock. Almost straight away they stopped in their tracks as a brief but unmistakable hiss was heard. The sound made their skin crawl but it wasn't what made them stop. It felt as though the noise wasn't around them but heard within their minds.

A chilling thought made Murata look up at the rock again. Maybe the Sac'reel was not actually or at least, hadn't always been one. Murata remembered what Kessu had said about Ramarus owning one as a pet during his reign but he never said if the legend mentioned on what ultimately happened to it.

"Here," said Kessu. "I've found something."

Murata was pulled from her thoughts by Kessu's words and she watched as he pointed out what he'd found. Right at the base of the cliff wall appeared to be a cave. Murata could see the entrance and it wouldn't have been possible to see unless one were standing right near the base as they were.

A knowing look passed between them and they entered the cave. The jagged walls surrounding them looked rugged and weary. They were strong yet seemed so beaten from the harsh elements. Nothing but cold air filled the narrow entrance and continued further in. The darkness outside was nothing compared to inside the cave. It swallowed everything but there was a glow ahead of them which is what they walked towards.

Both of them knew the same thing but it was Murata who voiced it. "This cave must hold the key to Lord Kozney's plan."

They soon came to the end of the tunnel and it was where they found the last thing either of them expected to see. An ornate statue of Ramarus stood proudly against the end wall. Murata wasn't sure what to think of the Sith Lord's portrayal. He had wide-set eyes, a large, hooked nose and a broad jawline. But as Murata studied it further, she noticed one of the arms was uneven, out of line with the other and she pointed it out to Kessu.

They approached it together and at the same time they pushed against it. To their surprise, it moved. It finally lined up with the other and a secret passage opened. Down the passage was a tunnel and remaining in silence, they started walking down an ancient stairway. Seeing the statue told them they were on the right track and it alone was enough to keep them going.

"Do you think Kozney and Ruggar walked down here?" asked Kessu. But Murata didn't answer as his words echoed into a large chamber they just entered. "This is the source of the Nylon River. It has to be."

Murata nodded and pointed to a platform beside a head statue of Ramarus. They headed up to the platform and saw the lever nearby and in an instant, a lot of things became clearer to her.

"Kozney must have found this," said Murata. "He turned off the water that flowed into the Nylon River."

Kessu opened his mouth to reply but never got a chance to say what he was thinking as a deep, hoarse voice cut across him. "Well done on your marvelous deduction," said Kozney.

Both children's heads snapped to where the voice had come from. Kozney and Ruggar were standing in the trench where the river once flowed, their blasters drawn and directed at them. Evidently, they had survived their crash and entered the chamber through the tunnel that lead from the Nylon River on the surface due to a lack of running water.

"Unfortunately for the two of you, Ruggar and I have to make sure that you don't run to the authorities and let them in on the little secret," said Kozney.

At his words, they began to advance towards the platform. Thinking quickly, Murata took note of Kozney and Ruggar being in the trench. She moved faster and took hold of the lever. Kessu, realising the plan, noticed and took hold of it too. They pulled the lever together and almost instantly it budged. The mouth of the statue opened and the fury of the Nylon River was unleashed.

In the few seconds they had, Kozney and Ruggar panicked, attempting the get to the side. But the gushing water reached them first and they were both swept up and away, out of the tunnel by the now fully flowing river. On top of the platform, Kessu's face broke into a smile as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was good thinking," said Kessu. "It was about time those two were all washed up."

Murata turned to look at Kessu for his choice of words but already she was holding back her laughter. At seeing he was as well, she let go and laughed as did Kessu. Both of their laughter echoed off the chamber walls and their amusement only grew as the tense moments were also washed away.

* * *

The long night soon ended and as the twin suns rose in the clear blue sky. The sight of Arnthout was a pleasant one. The children had returned, riding on Aristaro's back. It was clear that the varactyl was tired but he kept going and took them to one of the docks that was beside the now restored Nylon River.

The Imperials arrived not long after they did. Hatchi led them and both Murata and Kessu told him everything that happened while Aristaro rested, curled up beside the river. Hatchi listened intently and after they were done, he instructed his troops to scan the river and waited for the two to pass by.

Not even an hour passed by when Kozney and Ruggar floated by, their limbs flailing around comically. Hatchi and a small group of Imperials fished them out and swiftly arrested them. Murata felt pleased as she watched them being dragged away. Hatchi then approached them, a small smile on his usually stern face.

"It would seem that the fishing is quite good today," said Hatchi. "Thank you, both of you. We wouldn't have caught them without you. We're also sending two teams to recover the treasure from Kozney's sandcrawler that's still sitting in the middle of the river out there in the desert. And seeing as Kozney loves digging for treasure he'll fit right in at his new home on Oovo IV."

Murata had heard of the place before. It was home to a maximum security federal prison. She had never been there personally but she had heard stories, none of them good. "I'm so glad I could help," said Murata.

Their attention was drawn elsewhere as a rattling noise reached them. Murata couldn't help but smile as she saw Kozney and Ruggar in a cage. Kozney was noticeably angry as they were being taken away. Ruggar on the other hand appeared defeated and fed up. The only thing on his mind was if he ever escapes from OovoIV his first act would be to find a new employer.

Almost straight after, an imperial troop approached them with a few people trailing behind him. Two of them were guards and as Kessu looked on, he knows the other to be Cix Nord's overseer, Imayin Lasoo. It obvious that they were here for him. The overseer was a tall Saurin with a burly frame, wearing a long, deep purple robe. There was a serious expression on his face and both hands were clasped together in front of him.

"Cix wants to see both of you immediately," he said in a firm tone.

Both Murata and Kessu nodded, neither of them having any intentions of refusing. The two guards moved forward and attached chained shackles to his wrists and collar and they lead him away by the arms. Murata and Aristaro followed, after being awoken from his nap. Murata suddenly felt nervous as they were led away. Nord must be furious from Kessu's extended absence and Murata hoped he wasn't going to be severely punished because of her. That would make her feel guilty beyond belief.

* * *

Later in the day, Murata was back at Vesat's home. The long dining room table had been nicely decorated and laden with food and drink. The feast was to celebrate both Murata and Kessu who were considered heroes by the city, the authorities and much of the planet for their role in restoring the Nylon River and exposing Kozney Bozney for the man he really was and sending him to prison.

The table was full as everyone had crowded around it. Murata listened to some of the many conversations that went on but she didn't participate. After her adventure she was more than content just to listen. Murata poked at the Worrt casserole on her plate, eating a bit here and there. The food was wonderful but her mind was back on the mornings events.

After being approached by Cix Nord's overseer, Imayin, Murata had gone to see him along with Kessu although the boy didn't have a choice. Murata was expecting Nord to be angry but he wasn't. He was overjoyed that the two of restored the river and saved his buiness but also because they put Kozney away. Kozney had once stolen an heirloom from his family back on his homeworld and he was happy to have the score settled.

And it didn't end there. Nord was so happy that he gave Kessu the afternoon off, which was the reason he was at Vesat's home now and he also paid Murata ten thousand credits as a reward. Initially Murata was thrilled but she quickly had something in mind for the money but she decided not to say anything just yet.

When Murata came back from within her thoughts everyone was just about done eating. Murata excused herself and went to her temporary quarters for a quick shower. The adventure with Kessu had ended with her needing one and once she was finished, she changed into a pair of clean white underwear and the rose pink shirt she usually slept in. Murata then headed for the balcony as she did after her first shower here.

There was no one else on the balcony and Murata sat in the deck chair furthest from the sliding doors. Millions of tiny stars dotted the still darkening sky and two of the moons looked very far away, hanging just above the horizon. Murata let her blue eyes drift across the sky. The temperature had cooled significantly but it wasn't cold yet. It was, at the moment, quite comfortable.

Not even ten minutes passed before she was joined. Kessu walked out onto the balcony, closing the doors behind him and he approached Murata, settling into the deck chair beside her. Murata gave a faint smile and as Kessu shifted into a more comfortable position, she subtly pulled down her shirt a little. When she first met Kessu, she noticed him but she didn't get much of a chance to look during their adventure together.

On the second, longer glance, Murata couldn't help but notice how low the twisted fabric was on his hips. The taut muscles on his stomach rippled with each little movement he made. His arms were toned and Murata guessed it was from the manual labour he endured most days and his shoulders appeared broader on second inspection. On realising she was shamlessly staring at another guy she looked away, muttering under her breath.

"How are you doing?" asked Murata, hoping to push aside the uncomfortable feeling rising in her chest.

"Good," said Kessu with a smile. "I haven't had a great meal like that in, well, forever."

Murata already knew why it was the best meal he's had but she said nothing about it. "And how about Aristaro? How is he?"

"He's fine," answered Kessu. "A bit exhausted from our adventure in the desert but he's been resting all day." There was a short pause. "How much longer are you staying?"

"I'm heading off tomorrow night," said Murata. "I have other deliveries that won't deliver themselves."

"Oh," said Kessu, sounding saddened by the news. "Master is going on a trip to Baroonda for a major podrace and he's taking some slaves with him. I won't get the chance to say goodbye."

"Well, I have some news that might cheer you up," said Murata in a hopeful tone. "I asked Nord if he would allow you to have your own bank account. He agreed and an account was opened with the ten thousand he had given me. With the interest and whatever earnings you make will go into it and within a few years you'll have enough to buy your freedom."

There was a short silence as Kessu looked away from Murata and leaned forward in the deck chair. For a moment Murata wasn't sure if it was shock or anger but she quickly realised it was the former. When Kessu finally leaned back, he had a wide smile plastered across his face.

"Wow," he breathed. "I can't believe it."

The two of them spent their time talking about the adventure they'd been on, reliving many of the events. It ended when Vesat walked out onto the balcony and towards them. He looked between them and seemed almost guilty about breaking up their time together.

"Nord's overseer and guards are here," said Vesat.

It was clear to everyone that they were here because Kessu's time was up. Both children stood up and it was Kessu who moved first. He approached Murata and hugged her which she instantly returned as she had been hoping for one. When they parted, their contact ended but Kessu didn't step back.

"We will meet again, I promise," said Murata, smiling broadly.

"Thank you," said Kessu. "It will never be enough but thank you, for all you've done."

When Kessu left, leaving Murata on the balcony with Vesat. They approached the railing and from there they could see outside the front of the house and they watched as the same two guards from this morning chained Kessu up again and started leading him away. The happiness Murata just felt ebbed away slightly as she wished she could have done more for him.

"I wish I could free him now," said Murata voicing her thoughts. "I just don't have nearly enough money."

Vesat placed two arms around Murata's shoulders in comfort. "You gave him a good start," said Vesat. "Besides, I believe you've done more for him than anyone ever has. And you both did a good thing for Tatooine. You should be proud of yourself because I'm proud of you."

As Vesat gave her a brief hug and left, Murata found that his comment made her feel somewhat better. Once the doors to the balcony closed, she moved from the railing and sat back down in the deck chair. As she put her feet up and laid her hands against her stomach, she looked up at the sky.

The last few days had been so chaotic that this was the first chance Murata really had to unwind and relax. It also gave her the opportunity to think back on those hectic events. There had been other times in her life when she got caught up in something while on a job but this was one had been pretty exciting now that it was over.

Despite everything Murata was still glad that she met Kessu, more than content with the fact that Kozney was going to prison and she hoped that wherever he was now that the Sith Lord Ramarus was at peace.


End file.
